Beyond the Sands of Time
by masterthief-extrodinare
Summary: Silvia regrets many things of her past and everytime she tried to rebuild her life, it just tumbled back down. What happens when a red-clad man makes a wish and someone answers? Will she help those she wishes or will she be dragged into something else?
1. Prologue: Down The Rabbit Hole

A/N: So this is my new story I am currently working on. I know time travel fics have been done alot, but I wanted to make one without Cloud going back in time. Instead, a young girl, who was there from the very beggining during Before Crisis and all the way past Dirge Of Cerberus, gets the second chance she always wished she had. It may be a time travel fic, but I will not be following alot of events others have used in the past. So, please sit back and enjoy the first chapter of Beyond The Sands Of Time!

Prologue: Down The Rabbit Hole

Blue-gray eyes closed and a sigh escaped the young girl's lips. Below her stretched the area Deepground had used as a base. The war with Deepground was over now. The base now lay in ruins after the battle that had raged against the WRO and the Deepground forces. The fighting hadn't lasted long, and had ended with the WRO blowing-up the reactors to keep Omega from rising. However, Omega still, somehow, rose and started its flight. Vincent Valentine, the human host to Chaos, somehow beat Omega and stopped it from draining the life stream from the planet and taking off to space to find a new planet to start again. She had watched the whole thing from the cliff she stood on. She had been unsure of what she should do.

A year before the attack of Deepground, three remnants of Sephiroth were discovered when the Turk's found Jenova's head. Elena and Tseng had been captured and tortured by the remnants. She hadn't even known about any of the events until she had seen a huge beast flying above Midgar. She was surprised when she learned Rufus had actually protected the true hiding place of Jenova's head from the Remnants. However, she felt completely useless when she was uninformed of the situation and unable to help. Even a year ago she could do nothing but watch.

She opened her eyes and stared down at the former Deepground base below her. She felt a connection to the place; even though Deepground was completed disbanded and only herself and Shelk remained. Silviana was, after all, a former member of Deepground and a Tsviet. She was known as Silviana the Violet inside Deepground. However, that had been thirteen years ago. Since then she had worked for Rufus Shinra, and when Shinra Electric Company fell, she had traveled around Gaia but sill returned to Rufus.

When Deepground had risen. She had been unsure which side she should take. But, when she finally met up with Nero after he had tracked her down, she felt a piece of her shatter. Nero, Weiss and the others were like brothers and sisters to her. Silvia had not expected to see them with such blood thirsty ways. They had not thought twice about Weiss's change in character after the other Tsviets escaped the hold of the Restrictor or his orders. She couldn't believe Weiss had ordered her fellow Tsviets to capture people and use them as sacrifices to create a pure life stream and awaken Omega. The change in the Tsviets was the last straw.

She had no family left. After being apart of the Deepground project for four years, she was labeled a failure and left to die. It still made her scowl slightly. Rufus had a couple of his trusted Turks found and save her but that just started a whole new nightmare for her. She hardly had any friends in Shinra, mostly because she didn't even try. Rude and Reno helped her little by little to become more sociable, but it wasn't until after the fall of Shinra that she actually smiled and tried to make friends with others. After meteor, she had finally rebuilt her a new life for herself, but, for the third time, it all came crashing down. Over the last thirteen years of her life nothing had changed. Just one big shattered mirror that no matter how many times she repaired it, it just broke again.

A strong gust of wind blew toward her, blowing her dark brown hair around her. She easily reached up and used her hand to hold it in place. A sigh escaped her lips. She had been wandering for awhile trying to find out where she should go or what she should do. She didn't mind working for Rufus but she just had a nagging feeling that something was off.

A flash of white, from the corner of her eyes, halted her flow of thoughts. Turning her head, she noticed something familiar moving in her direction. It was a man, she could tell. Silvia cocked her head to the side when she spotted another man walking along with him. The first man she recognized immediantly. His white, long, spiky hair and unnaturally toned, unclothed upper body was one she knew well. Both men were headed toward the forgotten forest. Curious, Silvia ducked down and moved down the cliff to follow them.

The Forgotten forest was beautiful. But, Silvia wasn't interested in the sights at the moment. Instead she kept all her senses trained on Weiss and the man that walked with him. Using every bit of stealth she possessed she crept after them. They finally stopped in a meadow. The man that had accompanied Weiss started to pace the meadow, muttering angrily as he did so.

Silvia couldn't figure out what he was muttering but his facial expressions changed from anger to sad to thoughtful. Shadow, her life long friend growled quietly. Turning she, made a shushing sound at her shadow before turning back to the two men.

"We cannot change what has already occurred." Weiss told the man calmly.

The other spun around so quickly Silvia almost didn't even see him move. Only one group of people she had ever seen or heard of moved that quickly. The SOLDIER 1st's of Shinra.

The man stomped angrily over to Weiss. "If I could I would change everything! I would save my friends! Do you really think I wouldn't?"

Blue-gray eyes blinked in confusion. Their conversation was completely confusing. She had no idea what they were talking about. However, now she had a clear view of the other man that had accompanied Weiss. His copper hair practically shinnied in the light admitting from the setting sun through the trees and was cut just above his shoulders but it looked as if it hadn't been cut for some time. He also had strong aristocratic features. A red leather duster brushed the ground behind him with a black turtleneck shirt and black combat trousers. The boots he wore had a slight heel to them which puzzled Silvia. Why would a man wear heeled boots?

Weiss suddenly turned toward the large pond behind them, bringing Silvia out of her thoughts. Silvia and the other man's head whipped toward the pond when they heard a faint voice coming from the pond.

"Do you truly wish to help those you care for?" A soft, musical, feminine voice echoed across the clearing.

The red haired man stepped toward the large pond. "I would do anything to help those I care for. Even if it meant suffering through the degradation and the mako injections again." he answered without a touch of hesitation.

"Many innocent souls were sent to the life stream before their time, just as your friends did. And I am slowly dying, even after the fall of Shinra. Many people still suffer to this day. Maybe, just maybe…" The soft, feminine voice spoke again.

Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the pond and spread throughout the clearing toward Weiss and the red haired man.

Once again the woman's voice spoke. "With the last of my power I shall give you your second chance. But, I have power to send only one. And the one I am sending may be able to help more than anyone else. Many trials will await you all, especially the one that will remember the events that have transpired till today. One who is untainted with the prejudice of others."

From her hiding spot behind the tree, Silvia could see the red-clad man start to protest, but before a word could escape his lips, it was too late. The light reached the red haired man and Weiss and both vanished into the light. Shadow growled as Silvia stood up in surprise at what she was seeing. 'What was going on here?'

"Do not worry, child. You will be the one I send back. You have many regrets and have not chosen a side just yet." The woman spoke, making Silvia jump slightly as if hearing her thoughts. "Maybe you can help them find a better path to walk than the paths they chose that led to their deaths. I wish to help all my children and I believe this to be the best choice."

"What do you mean?" Silvia asked the voice. But no answer came; only the bright light that descended on her. The last thing she saw was the face of a beautiful woman with long, golden hair, before everything disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I bet you all thought Genesis would be going back in time, huh? But, Silvia did instead. It is kind of obvious who the woman's voice belongs to. It took me awhile to write out a plotline for this one and a long time to figure out how i wanted to start it. Well, anyway, Please read and review everyone1


	2. Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

A/N: This chapter doesn't have much action, but it is essential for the rest of the story. Also, sorry for how long this chapter is. It is about twice as long as my first chapter I posted. XD. Some new characters also make an appearance as well. Well, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my last chapter, but I will add it later. I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

Bright lights bore into Silvia's eyes as the young girl finally awoke. She groaned and lifted an arm to cover her eyes from the harsh glare of the light. After a while, she removed her arm and looked around her surroundings. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the pristine white walls, hospital beds and medical tools of all types lying on shelves and the tables in the room. Old memories of mako chambers flashed through her head. She forced herself to take several deep breaths to get her nerves under control. Soon her heart stopped racing and she sat up gingerly in the bed.

Silvia gazed around the room. She tried to rake her brain to figure out what had happened. But all she came up with was a total blank. Suddenly, as if a flood gate had opened, she remembered. She had followed Weiss and the other man when she had seen them from her vantage point. They had ended up in the Forgotten Forest but their conversation was one she definitely didn't understand. Then the woman's voice had said something about "slowly dying," and "second chances". The last thing Silvia remembered was the bright, white light. 'What had happened? And how had she gotten here?' she thought to herself, looking around the hospital like room in confusion.

Glancing around the layout of the room, she found her clothes sitting on the small table to the left of her bed in a neat pile. She picked them up and started to creep towards the bathroom just a little way from her bed. Her head hurt badly and she felt a little light headed but, she shrugged it off. Half way to the bathroom she realized she could hear two male voices coming from the other side of the door across the room. Silvia presumed it was the exit to the room and decided to get dressed before going to find out.

Suddenly, memories flooded her mind. She remembered this room. The cold, hard ground digging into her cheek and the feeling of peace was the first thing she remembered. Then came the images. Her laying on the ground, looking out toward Midgar, just a hazy outline in the distance. She remembered feeling totally helpless and unable to move as blackness began to slowly steal over her vision. But, she hadn't felt afraid. She felt free, finally able to breathe the air of the outside world; see all its vibrant colors and the creatures that roamed Gaia. It was better than the smell of Deep Ground she was so familiar with: The scent of iron and mako. But, then the vehicle had come and the voices she had heard that had come to her rescue.

That memory would forever be etched into her mind. Silvia knew exactly were she was. But, what the heck was happening. She shook her head and finished her trek to the bathroom.

She quickly dawned her black tank top and black pants that stopped just above her knees. She grabbed her empty sheath and frowned. Thantos was not with her. Its familiar weight that always hung from her left side absent but she shrugged it away and hung the empty sheath to her hip. A series of small sheaths were also found empty, but they too were strapped on. Reaching over to the diminishing pile she pulled on her short-sleeved, dark purple jacket that reached just above her ankles. Next were her black gloves that reached almost to her mid forearm with laces that tied from the bottom of her forearm to her wrists. Lastly, she pulled on her black, knee-high boots and tied the laces. Satisfied, she left the bathroom and returned to the room main room.

The male voices were still talking on the other side of the door. She knew the voices well. It was Tseng and Rufus, but Rufus sounded…younger. Did she travel back in time? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Could the feminine voice she heard actually have the power to send her back in time? But, why her? The tall, tell sign of a headache began to pound behind her eyes. She sighed. Only one way to get the answers she wanted. Taking a steadying breath she crossed the room, grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

Immediately the talking stopped and both men turned to face her. She was right, it was Tseng and Rufus and both looked younger than she last saw them. Surprise and confusion covered both men's faces, but the expression was soon wiped away and replaced with cool, collected ones. It almost made her smile seeing such familiar expressions on their faces. But, these men were completely different than she remembered when she had seen them last.

. "I see you're awake, miss…." Tseng spoke first, turning to her.

Silvia stared at him as her mind stumbled over itself. This couldn't be happening. Could it? This was the day she was saved by Rufus and Tseng and the start of her new, hidden life.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her head. Both Rufus and Tseng were staring at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Silviana…..my name is Silviana the Violet. But…My real name is Silviana Lark." She answered softly. Her voice carried a slight accent just barely noticeable.

Tseng smiled slightly at her, a smile that most of the time was rarely seen on the Turk commander's face. But, just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished, replaced by a cool indifference in seconds. "I am Tseng of the Turk's and this is the vice president of Shinra Electric Company, Rufus Shinra." The Turk informed her.

"Well, Silviana, as you know you were left to die in the waste outside Midgar." Rufus explained, sitting down in a chair. He steepled his fingers in his lap and turned his attention fully on her. "I am aware of you being apart of Deep Ground." Here his lips curled in distaste. She remembered that look from all the things Rufus discovered over the years that she had known him as he continued to find things his dad either turned a blind eye to or gave the okay for them to stay hidden. "When I found out that professor Hojo was going to get rid of a test subject, I ordered the Turks to find you. Though, I was not expecting someone as young as you."

Silvia frowned slightly. After all the years she had finally got the others to call her Silvia now she was back to being called Silviana. The name was just another reminder of her past and those she was taken away from. It would definitely take getting used to. Suddenly, an idea came to the blue-gray eyed teen. Well, it didn't hurt to try.

In the past, it had taken her almost a year and a half for her to come out and explain how she felt about being called Silviana all the time. Yet, it had taken Rufus and the others a long time for them to just call her Silvia. This could be her chance to jump start the process.

She took a deep breath. "Sir, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like to be called Silvia. Silviana is….a reminder."

"We understand." Tseng answered stepping forward from his position next to the vice president. "We have a few matters to discuss with you as well."

Silvia nodded, encouraging him to go ahead.

"We saved you yes. But, we have some request we would like to make of you. Firstly, we would you like you to be the personal Bodyguard to Rufus Shinra, the Vice President of Shinra. This position is usually taken on by one Turk and one SOLDIER. But, because of your skills we believe that you would be an excellent choice for this position."

"You saved my life when you did not have to. I am in debted to you, and I feel I owe you my life." Silvia rolled her eyes in her mind at the words that she had spoken years ago at this exact same meeting. This meeting was the pivotal change in her life, was forever ingrained in her memory. She remembered every word that was spoken. Now she had proof that the woman's voice she had heard in the Forgotten Forest was speaking the truth when she said she would send her to the past.

Tseng looked at her, shocked by her words. He had been expecting her to reject the offer. In Deep Ground she was a trained killing machine. He had been expecting her to attack and try to kill them to escape. Her reaction was one that threw him through a loop. From his hacking into Hojo's personal files of the Deep Ground project, the girl was an anomaly from what he had read in the files.

She allowed a warm smile to grace her lips. It was one that Rude and Reno had worked on her for years to perfect. "I am not like the other Deep Ground members. I do not enjoy killing and I have a sense of freedom. And, thanks to you for saving my life, I am able to feel that freedom."

Both Tseng and Rufus didn't say anything after her little speech. It was Rufus who finally broke the silence. "Also, on top of being my personal bodyguard, you must keep your presence hidden from the Turk's, Soldier's and the science department. Only Hollander and Hojo will know of you existence unless I say otherwise. I may also have some personal missions to send you on as well. I may also send you missions." Rufus explained to her after her declaration.

"If that is all, I am okay with it. I will do my best to stay hidden from the groups you mentioned. I do not mind being your bodyguard or going on missions you assign to me. But, I have two conditions." Silvia answered.

"And what would this two conditions be?" the Turk commander asked carefully.

Blue-gray eyes sparkled mischievously and turned to a vibrant golden color, the words springing to the tip of her tongue. "First, I want to be able to explore from time to time. Like Midgar or the areas I am in when on these missions. I have never had that chance before. Second, you must be willing to except my friend and partner."

"Who's your friend and partner?" Rufus asked cautiously. Tseng moved protectively in front of Rufus.

"If you read my file then you know the experiment that labeled me a failure." At Tseng's stiff nod she continued. "Hojo tried to fuse me with a new type of monster that he either found or created, I do not know. But, instead, that creature became apart of my shadow. He listens to me, I assure you. He speaks to me at times and he won't be threat to you or anyone. But, if you do not respect him, then." She shrugged.

Tseng relaxed slightly. "May we meet this…Shadow Beast mentioned in the files?"

"You may." A rough voice answered from Silvia's shadow. Suddenly, a black fog like substance floated from her shadow and hovered about 4 feet from the ground. A shape started to form slowly. First, four legs grew and began to solidify. The body and head came next. Lastly a long tail formed. A wolf-like muzzle stretched from the head and the shape began to form into a semblance of a wolf. Red eyes blinked open and stared at the two men across the room.

The wolf made of Shadows bowed his head at the two men. "I am a Shadow Beast. I have no name that I can remember, but you may call me Shadow." He introduced himself.

"I see." Tseng answered completely caught of guard by the creature in front of them. Rufus, next to him stared in shook. After a few moments both men recovered and their expression turned into those of cool indifference once again. 'That had definitely not changed in the years that follow,' she thought to herself.

"Very well. If you can keep Shadow under control then we agree to your two conditions. "Rufus said.

Silvia nodded. "And I accept yours. I now work for you Mr. Rufus Shinra. I owe you my life and I am very grateful to you for saving my life."

"I don't really know what we should call you, either a SOLDIER or a Turk, so, for now you will be just Silvia. Though you may be my bodyguard I may also send you on missions when our Soldier's or Turks are too busy to handle." Rufus added.

Silvia rolled her eyes. She remembered this from before. But, if this really was the past could she change what had happened? Could she save the others in Deep Ground? Could she change the fate of those who had died during the attack? But, wait, what had the woman meant when she had said "Maybe you can help them find a better path to walk than the paths they chose that led to their deaths"? For the first time since finding out that she had indeed traveled to the past, Silvia felt unsure. Who had the woman meant? Was it only those in Deep Ground or could it also mean the friends the red haired man had been talking about?

Tseng reached behind his back and withdrew a strange, black weapon and handed it to Silviana carefully. The weapon reminded one of a Two foot long bundled of four black poles folded togther and a curved blade, attached to one end of one of the poles, folded along one of them. Silvia casually slid it into the sheath resting against her thigh. Next he pulled out a series of eight thin but sturdy daggers and handed them to her as well. These she secured to the small sheaths on her wrist, the back of each thighs, the back of her boots and two she slid into secret compartments in the heel of her boots. Finished, she stood up and stared at Rufus Shinra.

Rufus smiled slightly, but it was not one of happiness. The smile was a bitter one as he spoke his next words. "Then welcome to Shinra Electric Company Mrs. Silviana Lark."

* * *

><p>AN: It took me awhile to get Tseng and Rufus's characters down and I hope I did okay with them. I also know that alot of people use purple for the OC, but Silvia wears the purple coat for other reasons than the fact she likes the color. You find out later why she is called Silviana the Violet in Deepground, hopefully here real soon. Please read, review and comment! Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: The Grand Tour

A/N: Not many people have really reviewed this story. Fortunately, I don't really care. I really enjoy writing this Fanfiction, so Iwill continue to write and post new chapters when I can. I have so many ideas for this one that I won't be stopping any time soon. Also, I want to thank the person who has reviwed this story so far and I appreciate their support. I also want to thank all those who have alerted, Favorited or just glanced at this fanfiction. Thank you all for your support as well. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Grand Tour<p>

"Silviana, if you would follow me this way I will show you around Shinra." Tseng told the dark, brown haired teen.

Silvia glared at the Turk's second in command but reluctantly followed him out of the room. Rufus followed them out but started to walk in the opposite direction from them.

"You will get you I.D card at the front desk at the end of your tour and your new home." Rufus called back over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around.

Tseng didn't give any other sign he had heard the Vice-President as he continued on his way to the elevator. Shaking her head, she followed. Tseng hit the call button and the door slid open without delay. It was as if the elevator had been waiting for the pair. Shadow slid into her shadow before the entered the elevator since neither Shadow or Silvia wanted to draw attention to him as they toured the building. Silvia hoped that, when she asked Tseng about Shadow later, that he would allow the Shadow Beast to walk around in the open. Together the Turk and Ex-Deepground Tsviet entered the elevator.

Straightening his tie, the Wutian Turk turned to address her directly. "I do not know how you will function around people, you may turn out to be another Sephiroth, and especially with the years you spent in Deepground." Here a small ghost of a smirk appeared. "I just hope you are not a hug-tackler like Zackary Fair."

"If I may ask sir, who is Sephiroth and Zackary?" Silvia asked trying to look confused. Silvia, of course knew who Sephiroth was. She had heard about him around every corner she turned. The man was always on every girl's mind when she had been in Shinra in her past. But, she truly didn't know who Zack was. Now, more than ever, she wished she had been more sociable then she had been. She had pretty much isolated herself in the past she remembered. The only people she let in were Rufus, Reno, Rude, Tseng and a few others

Tseng turned back to the elevator doors when they whooshed open and both stepped out. "Sephiroth is the General of the Shinra SOLDIER's and a SOLDIER 1st class. He is also known as the Silver Demon of Wutai." Silvia listened carefully to his explanation. He walked calmly through the hallways and no one gave them a second glance. The fear others felt for the Turk's was almost visible on every person's face they passed. "There are also two other 1st class SOLDIER's, the Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, and Lieutenant Angeal Hewley. As for Zack, he is Angeal's new student. He is highly….excitable."

Silvia chuckled at this. Zack sounded like a very hyper person. A person like that was never seen in Deepground.

"He sounds like a very amusing character." Shadow said from her shadow. Tseng said nothing else, but she could see amusement in the Turks eyes.

"This is the training rooms." He said, stopping in front of the doors to a hallway beyond. "You need a special key to get into these training rooms. They are V.R training rooms that are only used for 2nd class SOLDIER's and above, and also, at times, Turk's."

"Sir, what about me? I am neither Turk nor Soldier from what you and the Vice-President explained to me."

He watched her from the corner of his eyes, but Silvia just stared back unflinchingly. "I know you have training in many weapons, not only from Deep Ground, but from your life before Deepground. I will make sure your I.D allows you access into these rooms as well so that you may train."

Silvia nodded her thanks. Inside she was overflowing with excitement. When she had worked for Shinra Silvia always tried to come to the training rooms when no one was around, and even hacked Tseng computer to find out which rooms would be used when. It would be nice to use the training rooms again. The rooms here were the best training areas she had ever used before.

Tseng showed her a few more floors. The Soldier floor, however, was the only floor they didn't actually get off the elevator to tour. Tseng told her that she would hardly ever see this floor unless it was for a mission for a Soldier that she had to undertake. She would have to talk to Lazard at that time. The tour took a full 3 hours to complete. Blue-gray eyes took in every detail, and distant memories of the same tour swam through her head. Back then, she had hardly paid attention. But, this time, she made sure to drink in every detail.

The weapons room was one of her favorite areas they had visited at the end of the tour. Every weapon known to man and then some covered every inch of the walls of the room. The room itself took up almost half of one whole floor. Not only did Turk's use these weapons, but Soldiers used them as well.

"That is the end of the tour." The Turk second-in-command told Silvia as the exited the elevators on the first floor of the building. He once again straightened his Turk uniform and led her to the reception desk. The man was always a professional. Everything he did screamed Turk.

"How may I help you sir?" the receptionist asked when Tseng and Silvia arrived at her desk.

"Silvia here needs her Shinra I.D." He informed her. He didn't say anything more or elaborate on Silvia's presence. The receptionist eyed the dark brown haired teen. The way she eyed her made Silvia feel like in the same manner she felt when Tseng and Rufus saw her: like a bug in a jar. Blue-gray eyes stared straight into hazel for a few moments. The receptionist was the first to look away.

It took Silvia forever to fill out the stupid information packet she was forced to fill out. Most of it was left blank, though she did fill in the important things. She knew Rufus and Tseng knew her age, so she filled in her age as seventeen. After it was finished Tseng helped her make up the rest, though only he, Rufus and a few others would know the truth. A few minutes later the newly made Shinra employee took the new I.D card.

A picture of a young girl with vibrant Blue-gray eyes stared out from the laminated piece of cardboard. Next to her picture was her name spelled in all capital letters: SILVIANA LARK. Silvia smiled slightly at the familiar I.D card. Underneath her name were the words Trainee and the date underneath it. Then she glanced again at the card and noticed that her full name was printed on the card.

Silvia turned to the receptionist and glared. The receptionist just smiled her well practiced smile she gave everyone who approached the reception desk.

Tseng nodded to the receptionist and began to walk away from the desk and to the doors. Silvia quickly followed him but not before she noticed the woman's triumphant smirk.

"Usually we require all new employees to have a physical before joining any department of Shinra. But, you are an acception. Your doctor will be Hollander since he has experience dealing with those who have had Mako injections. I have read your file and I believe Hollander to be the best choice. Hojo we will make sure has nothing to do with you from this day forward." The Turk explained to her as they walked out the doors of the Shinra building.

"That's fine." Silvia responded. Shadow moved around restlessly and slowly began to show himself. Tseng looked down at the Shadow Beast, but said nothing about his appearance. "What about Shadow? Will he be able to stay this way?"

The Wutian Turk was silent for a few seconds. Silvia said nothing but continued to follow behind him as he headed toward an apartment complex. Just as they reached the doors to the building, Tseng stopped and turned to her. "I believe it will be okay if we allow your "partner" to stay as he is. But, I would advise you to have him hide…wherever it is he goes when you are around scientists."

Silvia nodded her head in acknowdgement. Tseng nodded once and led her into the apartment complex. It was nicely furnished and she could tell it was kept as clean as possible. A few decorations decorated the walls. A Wutian rug stretched the length of the hallway and stopped right in front of the elevators. The building itself was 3 stories tall. A small guard station was positioned just inside the doors of the building. Tseng nodded to the guard, the guard nodded in return and went back to watching the entrance.

Tseng led her up into the elevator and up to the third floor. They exited and began to walk down the hallway. To the left of the elevator and positioned halfway down the hallway were two doors on opposite sides of the hallway from the other. To the right of the elevator, the direction Tseng led Silvia, was a mirror image of the opposite hallway.

The Turk stopped at the door to the left in the right hand hallway and inserted a key into the lock. He calmly slid the door open and moved away from the door to allow the girl and her wolf to enter. "This will be your apartment. This was originally supposed to be used for SOLDIER 1st's but, since we have so few, they stay in the Shinra building on the SOLDIER floor and we Turk's live in the building instead." He explained.

Silvia nodded her thanks and began to explore her new apartment. She didn't even notice Tseng smile slightly and shut the door as he left. The key to the apartment was left on the table in the living room.

The apartment itself consisted of a large living room as soon as the door to the apartment was open. A doorway led to the kitchen directly next to the living room with a large section of the wall cut out so one could easily be apart of anything going on in the living room. Another hallway led off from the living and lead to a bedroom and bathroom. Another hallway lead past the kitchen and lead to another bedroom and bathroom. Every room was supplied with the bare necessities. Silvia smiled to herself. It was a nice breath of fresh air to see something she recognized. The apartment was pretty much completely bare except for the necessary furnishings. She was happy to see two bookcases, one on either side of the couch. The book collection she had built up for years was gone but that didn't mean she couldn't start over again.

Returning to the living room, she spotted two things sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. First, was the key to her new apartment, which she stuck into her pocket. The second was a new PHS. Silvia almost laughed when she noticed it was purple and black. Pocketing it as well, she found a piece of folded paper hidden under the PHS. Unfolding it she scanned it. 'Meet me at the training room's tomorrow morning at 0800 hours.' It was a short message but the Ex-Tsviet didn't expect anything else from the second-in-command to the Turk's.

"Shadow, we need to figure out what to do next." Silvia suddenly said, sitting down on the couch. Shadow joined her, laying his muzzle in her lap. His long, black tail curled around him and rested just beside his head.

"What about?" he asked.

Silvia absently stroked his fur. "I want to help Weiss and the others in Deepground. They are our friends. But…."

Shadow looked up at her, his red eyes questioning. "But what? Are you worried about what that woman said?"

"I am. I mean, I still don't know why she sent us back and not the red-clad man that had been with Weiss. He was the one the woman answered when he said he would go through 'degradation' all over again if it meant he could save his friends." Leaning back into the couch, her eyes furrowed in thought. "And what I want to know is what she meant by 'Maybe you can help them find a better path to walk than the paths they chose that led to their deaths?' Could she mean Deepground? Or…"

"Or she could mean something entirely different." Shadow finished for her.

"I wish we had a way to get in contact with that woman, you know. I want to know what she meant."

The black wolf- like creatures tail flicked about for a few moments before he spoke. "Will you listen to Tseng's warning of not talking to SOLDIER's? Or will you try to make new friends. Others than the ones you had before?"

Silvia looked down at him, her blue-gray eyes sparkling. "It's like you read my mind, my friend. It would be nice to have new friends other than the ones I had before. Plus, maybe they could help us."

Shadow didn't answer, but just laid there on the couch. Without really meaning too, Silvia quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I know not much happens in this chapter. But, the next chapter will change that. Please, Read, Review, and comment! Questions andPM's are also welcome as well and I will answer to the best of my abilities. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams of Answers

A/N: Another chapter so soon I know. I have been on a huge writing frenzy lately. I just have too many ideas swimming through my mind that I just have to type them up. Also, some new characters make an appearance. I hope you like the new chapter of Beyond The Sands Of Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Dreams of Answers and Tests of Self<p>

Silvia dreamed of field of high grass with flowers of every color waving in the non-existent breeze. The whole field was ringed by what looked like a forest of some kind. The sun bore down, warming the air around her. It all seemed somewhat serene but Silvia knew this field was a place she had never been to before in her life. Unconsciously, she reached into the gloves she wore for her two daggers hidden there. Her gaze swept the field trying to find a landmark she may recognize.

"My child, I did not bring you here to hurt you." A musical, feminine voice spoke from behind Silvia.

Blue-gray eyes widened as she slowly turned around and came face to face with a beautiful woman. Her long, golden hair cascaded down her back like a water fall. The woman wore golden armor that reminded Silvia of Wutian armor. Kind eyes stared down at her from a heart shaped face. Safety and warmth radiated off the woman like the warm waves coming of the sun. Silvia was left speechless before this woman.

"Who…who are you?" Silvia asked, finally regaining her voice. Looking around her she noticed something else missing that was always by her side. "And where is Shadow?"

The golden, armored woman smiled warmly down on Silvia. "My name is not important right now and your friend is safe. I just wanted to speak to you privately."

Silva gasped when she finally realized where she had heard the voice before. "You're the voice I heard in the meadow in the Forgotten Forest."

The woman bowed her head in acknowledgement. "I am. I have watched you and the others. I especially watched those who defeated Sephiroth two and a half years ago. So much innocent deaths have acured, even when you were still a part of Shinra." The woman bowed her head, a shadow of sadness passed across her features. "Also, so much sorrow."

"I don't understand though. Why did you send me back and not the red-clad man that made the wish? He was the one who wanted to save his friends." The Ex-Tsviet asked, puzzled.

"You also have regrets of your past. In addition, you are someone who hasn't chosen one side over the other. You would be best to help those who need it most."

Silvia sighed in exasperation. Every answer the woman gave just brought up more question. She would just have to find the answers she wanted on her own. "But, you have to have some type of name, right? I mean, what am I supposed to call you?"

The woman smiled knowingly. Her form slowly began to disappear. Around them, the field of flowers, the sky, the sun and the trees also began to fade. Just before the woman faded completely she whispered," You may just call me M…."

XxXxXxXxX

Someone grabbed Silvia's shoulder causing her eyes to snap open, and within seconds a dagger was held to the person's throat. Blinking away sleep she peered at the person standing next to the couch, their hand frozen on her shoulder.

"I was only trying to wake you up. You don't have to hold a dagger to my throat, Yo." The person said staring down at her from her position on the couch. Unruly red hair held back in a ponytail was the first thing she noticed. Blue eyes stared at her with a relaxed air, but his lips were pulled back into a smirk. "The boss man asked us to make sure you remembered the way back to the training rooms, Yo. We knocked, but no one answered, right pal?"

Glancing past the red-head to the door to her apartment, she noticed another man who just stood staring at them. He was completely bald. He stood just inside the apartment, with his arms across his chest. She couldn't see his eyes at all. A pair of dark sunglass sat perched on his nose, making it impossible to see his eyes and see what hid behind his emotionless façade.

Silvia almost smiled, but she held it back at the last second. Reno and Rude were her closest friends. She knew they wouldn't remember her, but it felt good to see such familiar faces. It would be hard to reforge that friendship, but she knew she wanted to try. For one, if she and Shadow were to help her fellow Tsviets, she would need help.

Shadow rose from the couch and stretched before jumping to the ground. Reno raised an eyebrow at the wolf-like creature, but said nothing.

Choosing to change the subject Silvia stood and addressed the red-head. "That is Shadow, my partner. And I am Silvia Lark. Who are you two and how did you get into my apartment in the first place?"

Reno grinned cockily. "My names Reno, Yo. Mr. Baldy over there is my partner, Rude. And how we got in was easy, you left the door unlocked. You should lock your door more often, Yo"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head warily. "I thought all Turks were like Tseng. You know, professional looking." Silvia motioned toward Reno's wrinkled shirt that was untucked from his pants and his unbuttoned jacket.

The red head smirked lightly. "I have to make some type of fashion statement with all these uptight people, Yo."

"Basically you are saying you are being rebellious. " Silvia answered smirking right back. "And do you have to say "Yo" after every sentence?"

Without waiting for a reply, Silvia walked toward the bathroom. Quickly she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. A splash of cold water to her face helped to wake her up more before she straightened her outfit out. Once satisfied, Silvia slid her gloves back on her hands and began to walk back into the living room. Both men were waiting patiently for her when she entered the room.

Without a word, rude turned from the door and started to walk to the elevator. Reno, Silvia and Shadow followed behind him. Of course, once in the elevator the red-haired Turk couldn't help but say something.

"I think I like your spunk, Yo." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Silvia returned the smile and returned calmly. "Watch it Reno. Shadow loves mint and I can easily plant some on you and let him lose on you. It would be quite entertaining to watch."

Reno stared at her in confusion and slight fear when Shadow bared his teeth at him. A barely noticeable smile played on the taller Turk's face. It almost made her laugh out loud, but she held it in.

The three quietly left the apartment building and made their way down the short path and into the Shinra building itself. Reno seemed to have forgotten what Silvia had said in the elevator. He said nothing else but she could tell she would be seeing more of the man. The three arrived in front of the training room entrance a few minutes shy of the designated time. Of course, Tseng stood calmly in front of the doors waiting for them.

"Today I want to access what skills you possess. I have read you file from Deepground, but I would like to see them myself before you start your initial job as a bodyguard to Rufus." Tseng told her

"Alright. I will do my best. Is there any guidelines I should know?" Silvia asked him politely. She did not want to disrespect Tseng. The man was one of the best Turk's she had ever met.

"You may use any skills or weapons you think should be used in the situations you encounter. We would like to see what you are truly capable of doing."

Silvia nodded that she understood. Tseng nodded as well and slid a key card into the lock. Reno, Rude, Silvia and Shadow all entered the hallway and followed Tseng down the hallway. He stopped at a door and opened it. He did not enter but motioned for Silvia to enter. Walking in she glanced around the room. It was rather large and was at least two stories tall. The room was definitely a show of Shinra's technology prowess.

The second-in-command to the Turks stood in the hallway with Reno and Rude. "This is a virtual training room. Virtual settings will appear and certain scenarios will be set before you. Your objective is to use what you know to finish them to the best of you abilities. We will be watching from the observation room over looking this room. Good luck."

Shadow and Silvia watched the three men turn and walk away from the door. The doors to the room slowly slid shut at their departure. The girl and Shadow Beast waited patiently for the test to begun. This test she remembered well. So, she had to be sure not to show any familiarity when it started. This was definitely now a time to make the others suspicious of her. She looked down at Shadow sitting patiently beside her. He nodded, as if he could read her thoughts.

The room around them started to change. Building of all shapes and sizes took the place of the walls and grass took the place of the floor. Looking around her, she noticed the area reminded her of a small village or town, though she had no idea what it was called. The voices of people floated around her as people began walking around along with the smell of country air. Children and adults moved around her, completely ignoring the young girl and wolf standing in the middle of the town. It was so life like.

"Silvia, your mission is to explore the abandon house located a block north from your current position. You are to investigate it and see what you can find out." Tseng's voice spoke.

Together Silvia and Shadow start to walk off in the direction Tseng had directed them too. She walked quickly yet acted as if she had been there her whole life to keep unwanted attention from herself. Shadow quietly slid back into her shadow. It was not a natural occurrence to see a wolf walking through a town.

Soon the building came into view. It was indeed abandoned like Tseng had said. Wooden boards were nailed in front of the windows. They seemed to have been nailed up in a hurry. The paint of the building was faded. It was strange to see an abandoned building in the middle of a bustling town. But Silvia could tell someone had been in it recently. The front door was completely clear but there was defiantly evidence something had been nailed in front of the door.

Cautiously, Silvia moved to the front door and slowly opened it. Staying on one side of the door frame, she peered inside. Seeing no one or anything she entered the building. Two daggers slid into her hands from the sheaths on her wrists. Once inside Silvia moved from room to room, checking every nook and cranny for evidence someone or something had been in the house recently. Shadow slid from her shadow and helped her search. His keen tracking abilities would come in handy as both moved to different halves of the first floor. Each room showed no evidence of occupants at all. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust and everything was still in the places they had been left in when the house had been abandoned. Moving back into the hallway she meet up with Shadow. He stood at the foot of the stairs looking up to the second floor.

"Do you smell anything up there?" She asked softly.

Shadow didn't answer; he simply began to walk up the stairs to the second floor. Silvia followed behind him, but she kept checking behind them in case someone entered behind them.

Silvia had expected the second floor to be the same as the first, but where the downstairs was covered by dust, the upstairs was almost completely dust free. Almost as if someone lived there. She remembered this. Though she didn't let it outwardly show. Looking at shadow she waved for him to continue. As they turned the corner of the stairs and stepped on to the second floor, all hell broke loss.

Three men sprung from the doors ways of the rooms and rushed at them. Shadow attacked the first guy head on. Both fell to the ground in a tumbling mess of fur and fists. Silvia brought her daggers in an 'x' formation as a sword was swung toward her. The daggers easily caught the blade and the man tried to push down on her to break her guard. The last man came at her unprotected left side. Without batting an eye, she twisted to the side drawing one of the daggers out of the block and pointing her remaining blade to the ground. The sword slid off it harmlessly. Her second blade flew to strike the second man's sword squarely. Both men backed off and eyed her soundlessly.

Silvia smiled at them. "Afraid a girl may beat you?" She taunted. No soon had the words been spoken before both men sprang at her again. Easily parrying the first mans sword, she pivoted and stepped slightly behind him. The man's eyes widen when he realized his mistake. Silvia easily stabbed him in the side, and pushed him off balance. He crashed into the second man and both tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Neither man moved.

She turned to see how Shadow was fairing and grinned at her friend. He stood over the last man, who lay sprawled on the ground. With a nod, both girl and wolf moved off to check the other rooms. All the rooms were clear. The only thing they found after their search was a memory stick on a desk in one of the rooms. As soon as Silvia picked it up the room of the building slowly began to dissolve around them.

"Mission complete." Tseng's voice spoke over an intercom. "That was good work, Silvia. I have one more test to conduct. I will start it momentarily."

Silvia sighed to herself. She knew, however, that she had to go through these tests. She would just have to try her hardest.

Suddenly the room began to, once again, dissolve around them. This time, however, she found herself in the middle of a road. Across from her stood a group of ten Wutian soldiers, dressed in complete battle gear. All of the men held traditional Wutian swords. Without any warning, the men charged her. Silvia threw one of her daggers and it hit a man squarely in the forehead. He dropped to the ground dead. The other nine reached her before she could throw another. Dodging one sword strike, she grabbed the man's wrist and performed an arm bar. She ducked another sword strike coming for her head and hit the man she had in an arm bar in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. She let him go, and the unconscious fell in a heap to the ground.

Shadow jumped into the fray and dragged one man to the ground who tried to come up behind Silvia. Against the wolf, he stood no chance. Three men lay on the ground. One man witnessed Shadow attack of the third man and turned and ran away. Now only six remained. Silvia took the initiative this time around. Pivoting on her left foot, she kicked the sixth man in head with a roundhouse kick as he reeled from the kick she returned the roundhouse with a side kick that threw the man six feet away. She heard the air rush out of the man's lung's as her kick connected solidly. He didn't get back up.

Deciding it was time to end the fight; Silvia drew a materia from the pocket of her jacket and held it in her fist. She motioned for Shadow, who halted his attack on his next target and quickly moved away. Once he was out if the way she held the materia in front of her. "Blizzaga." She whispered softly. The other five men froze where they stood; becoming nothing more than frozen ice statues. The ground around them was also frozen due to the power of the Blizzaga spell.

Once again the surroundings around them began to dissolve and the men they had defeated dissolved as well. The sound of the door opening made both the brown haired girl and the Shadow Beast turn to face it. Tseng walked in, soon followed by Reno and Rude.

"Mrs. Silvia, I am most impressed with your performance. Not only did you show you could handle ambush situations, but also, weapon, hand-to-hand and materia fighting as well. I noticed that you failed to kill some of the men you fought. Why is that?" Tseng asked her.

"Way to go, kid. I think I may want to spar with you in the future." Reno added, his typical smirk appearing.

Next to Reno, Rude nodded his head in acknowledgement to the Ex-Tsviet.

"Thank you, sir. I believe that not all men need to be killed. I only killed the ones that posed the greatest threat to my person. The three I froze, the one who escaped, and the one I knocked out could hardly hold the swords they wielded. I did not wish to kill people who can't even fight properly." She replied.

Silvia could already tell this would be a very interesting experience for her. Already she was more sociable than she had ever been before. Maybe she could use what she had learned to help her in her mission. She may even be able to really change the future that she remembered. It was definitely worth a shot.

Tseng watched her quietly for a few moments before speaking. "I see. I now know you are quite observant as well. Now that is done and know what some of her skills are, I believe you are an excellent addition to Shinra. Now, if you follow me we will go and tell Rufus the results."

Without waiting for an answer, Tseng left the room. Silvia and Shadow followed after him.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I did okay with the fight scenes. I really didn't want to use a fight scene from Final Fantasy, so I wrote my own. Also, Shadow will not be going anywhere since he is apart of Silvia's shadow. PLus, I love Shadow quite a bit!


	5. Chapter 4: Extreme Fan Clubs

A/N: So Silvia is finally a member of Shinra, and she seems to be doing great. Sadly it is ony her first day. Yeah, I know I tend to drag this out a bit. But there are things that must be dones to lead up to the good stuff first. I also, have been updating quite fast lately. so, expect new chapter to be uploaded within 3 days time or so. Anyway, Please Enjoy the newest chapter of Beyond The Sands Of Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Extreme Fan Clubs<p>

"It would appear that you have quite a wide variety of skills." Rufus said after reviewing Tseng's report of Silvia's performance in the training room. Tseng stood next to Rufus behind the Vice-President's desk. Reno, Rude, Shadow, and Silvia stood quietly facing them. Reno and Rude, however, stood a little behind Silvia and Shadow to try and give them some space while they talked to Rufus.

"Thank you, sir." Silvia answered simply.

The group had reported directly to Rufus after the Training room tests. Silvia had been worried that she may not have done as well as she thought. She didn't want them to be suspicious of her if she gave any inclination that she had witnessed the same tests before. She now let out a mental sigh of relief.

Rufus closed the file Tseng had put her results in, and pushed it to the side. "Today I will allow you to take the rest of the day off. But, tomorrow you are to report directly here at this same time tomorrow." Rufus explained. "Reno, Rude, please show our newest member around."

Reno's mischievous grin stretched across his face. "Will do Boss Man! Hear that Rude, we get today off too, Yo!"

"You are to treat this like every other mission, Reno. Rude, make sure he stays in line." Tseng told him stonily.

Rude gave a nod of his head in understanding before turning and starting toward the exit of the room.

Reno threw an arm around Silvia's shoulders and grinned widely at her. "This will be fun, Yo, Don't you think? The grand tour of Midgar!"

The Wolf creature quietly followed behind the group in complete silence. A small, unseen smile appeared on his muzzle. Tseng listened quietly until he was sure the group had entered the elevator. Once he was certain they were gone, he turned to Rufus.

XxXxXxXxX

Rufus peered at the results in front of him. He had been expecting good results from the Ex-Tsviet, but it was another thing to see the test results. Tseng had noted that her reflexes were as fast as a SOLDIER's. She could even have the fast reflexes and speed of a SOLDIER 1st. Maybe even the skills of a SOLDIER 1st. What exactly was the purpose of Deepground if one of its members had skills like Silvia had demonstrated?

"What is your personal assessment, Tseng?" Rufus asked the silent man standing next to him.

Tseng was a man that had been by Rufus's side since he had gained the seat as Vice-President. The man had proved to be an excellent source of wisdom and experience. Rufus wouldn't admit it but he respected Tseng's opinions. The Turks second-in-command had been the first person he had gone to when he found out the scheduled disposing of the young Tsviet.

Tseng bowed his head slightly to the young Vice-President before speaking. "I believe she will be an excellent addition to the company and to your personal staff. To have someone with her skills and abilities on your side could prove useful. She also seems heartfelt in her decision. I believe we have no need to worry about her leaving or trying to escape."

"I believe you are right, Tseng. See to it that she reports here tomorrow."

Rufus responded. He believed Tseng was right. Silvia would prove to be a very useful person to have around. He just couldn't understand why Hojo would try to get rid of such a skilled member of Deepground. The young Tsviet was by no means weak. A smile appeared as he thought. Yes, he didn't regret saving the young girl in the slightest.

Tseng left the room, leaving the Vice President to his thoughts. Rufus didn't even notice he had left for a few seconds after the Turk's departure.

XxXxXxXxX

Rude stood near the back wall of the elevator, his arms crossed across his chest. Shadow stood next to Rude staring straight ahead. Rude had looked down at the wolf creature with a slightly raised eyebrow. Shadow just stared back impassively. After a few moments of their silent staring contest, Rude had turned back to watch Reno and Silvia. Reno stood next to Silvia and kept grinning at her. He told her about every place he believed they needed to explore while below the plate. He seemed very enthusiastic to show Silvia around Midgar.

The Young Turk was easily in his late teens, Silvia believed at this point in time. He was younger than her 17 years, but, in reality, thanks to the experimentations and mako in her body, Silvia was actually 22 years old; five years older than she appeared.

"There is so much to see, Yo! But, we have so little time!" Reno said as the elevator slowly descended to the first floor. "Yo, we so need to get food too!"

Silvia just laughed softly at his over enthusiasm. She couldn't help but be a little excited about the exploring below the plate like the good ol' days. "So, where to first?"

Reno began to rattle off a series of destination he decided they should visit first. She almost laughed when half of the places he named were bars. Rude just shook his head at his partner.

The group finally arrived at their destination and the four of them made their way out the front doors and out into the street outside. The EMR that Reno always carried around bounced on his knees as they walked. Even now he still bounced the EMR around. Silvia also noticed that he was still going on about possible first destinations. Dropping back a little to walk a little beside Rude she looked at Reno from the corner of her eyes.

"Is he always like this?" She asked in a soft whisper. Rude raised an eyebrow at her question and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"The only one that is more enthusiastic than him is Zack. But Reno is just showing off." The tall man answered.

Silvia grinned. "I figure he does nothing but show off." Her only answer was Rude's head nodding slightly.

"It is rather entertaining." Shadow spoke up.

Soon, the group arrived at the train station and began their trip to below the plate. It really wasn't all that great of a ride. Silvia believed it could do with some major repair work. The tracks and outside of the train were nice. But, the inside was not all that impressive. The upholster of the seats were torn and stained from goddess only knew what. The place smelled like B.O, but Silvia, Shadow, Reno and Rude pretended not to notice. The only good thing was that there weren't many people, besides themselves, riding the train.

The train ride was short, so the four piled out and stepped onto the station platform. Reno turned and grinned cockily. "Welcome to the slums!" He proclaimed. He walked backwards as the descended the in the streets of the Slums.

It wasn't very impressive. People walked through the streets everywhere. Most citizens wore thread bare clothing. Children ran through the streets playing whatever they could find, be it cans or rope. But Silvia could tell the people were very hard working. Most worked to support their family, even when their family was so large they could support all of them, she could tell they still tried. These people had learned to survive. It made Silvia happy to see it.

"These people seem to know how to handle themselves. It is quite impressive." She finally said.

Reno's grin only grew bigger. "We live to survive."

Silvia smiled back and the group began to traverse the streets. More than once a child tried to pick-pocket her pockets, but she easily evaded their quick hands. She didn't outwardly show the pick-pockets that she had noticed them. It seemed to puzzle them when they missed their target; she could tell they were waiting for her to drag them off to the Shinra SOLDIER's on duty here or something. But, when all she did was walk away, they started to ignore her passing.

Rude and Reno saw how she handled the situation but all Reno did was smile and continue showing her around while Rude just nodded his head ever so slightly. She knew then that they were already starting to accept her.

"That is Wall Market. Everything and anything imaginable can be found there." Reno pointed out. They didn't stay long, and quickly moved on.

As they passed a bookstore, Silvia stopped and back tracked. She smiled happily seeing all the books displayed in the windows. Books of all sizes and shapes filled the shelves all over the store. It made the young teens heart swell with joy seeing that many books. By the time she finally managed to pry her eyes away from the window she turned around expecting to find Shadow, Reno and Rude waiting patiently for her. However, they were no where in sight. Then again, Reno wouldn't have 'waited patiently.'

She cursed lightly under her breath. Acting calmly, Silvia started to walk into the street. The best thing to do was to stay put, but deciding to walk in the same direction they had been going, seemed a better idea. She had only gone a couple of feet before a group of women stepped up in front of her. Each had their heads together talking and giggling about something the Ex-Tsviet couldn't hear. Silvia was just about to ask them for help when the women turned and stared at her.

"Are you a member of the Sephiroth fan club?" One asked enthusiastically.

Puzzled, Silvia stared at her in confusion. "What is the Sephiroth fan club?"

The woman gasped. "What? You have never heard of the Silver Elite Fan Club that is dedicated to Sephiroth's personal life?" She seemed extremely shocked by Silvia's ignorance of the group.

"Uh….no."

Another woman stepped forward. "Then you must be a part of the Keepers of Honor Fan Club dedicated to Angeal then!"

A little embarrassed, the Ex-Tsviet again honestly answered her that she hadn't. The women all looked at one another in shock. Finally the last woman stepped forward, her eyes dancing.

"If you aren't a part of the Angeal or Sephiroth Fan Clubs then you MUST be a member of one of Genesis's Fan Clubs Red Leather or Study Group! Since you were looking into the bookstore window I would say the Study Group!"

"Well, I am not a member of any of those either. I kind of just moved here so…"

Before she could say anything else the women surrounded her. Each held out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Join the Silver Elite!"

"No! Join the Keepers of Honor!"

"Smart people join the Study Group or Red Leather! After all, Genesis is the smartest of the SOLDIER 1st's!"

Completely confused and scared for her life, Silvia said the only thing that came to mind. "What about a Zack Fan Club? He is Angeal's student after all."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the young dark haired girl regretted them. All three stopped arguing and stared at her. Silvia could tell they were thinking over what she had said. In seconds they formed a circle and began to talk amongst themselves. Throughly distracted by their discussion, they did not see Silvia slowly and quietly back way from them and start to sneak through the crowd away from them. Holding her breath the whole way the Ex-Tsviet prayed they wouldn't notice her escape. 'These women were crazy!' she thought to herself.

Silvia had just turned at the end of the street and was starting to sneak in the direction she thought Rude, Reno and Shadow were headed when a shout sounded from the way she had come.

"She's gone! Find the president!" The sound of running footsteps soon followed the declaration. Turning, Silvia dashed off as well. She would die first than have those crazy women catch her! She took off at full sprint down the street; using every ounce of speed she possessed to outrun her pursuers.

Silvia was running so fast, she almost missed Rude, Reno, and Shadow standing in front of a restaurant and looking around in confusion. Screeching to a halt, Silvia changed her direction and ran toward them. Reno was surprised when she stopped right in front of him, hardly out of breath.

"Where have you been, Yo? We couldn't find you! One moment you were right behind us, and the next second you were gone." Reno told her. Rude was glancing over her. She knew he had seen how fast she had run to their location. He was obviously trying to figure out what she was running from.

"I saw a bookstore and got distracted. When I finally pried myself away from the window these crazy women approached me and tried to make me join these Fan Club things." She explained.

"So, basically you ran away." Shadow stated. A low sound between a growl and a purr escaped his throat. Silvia knew he was laughing at her predicament.

Silva crossed her arms. "Yes. I did. You would too if you met those crazy, psycho women!"

"Where did she go? Miss. President, come back!" A voice yelled from inside the crowd around them.

"Oh Shit!" Silvia said, attempting to hide behind Rude.

Reno laughed loudly. "Those chicks were chasing you? Wow, yo! But, why were they calling you president?

Thinking about, Silvia realized why they would be calling her president. She had, unwittingly, formed a new group and apparently they wanted her to be president.

"I think we should run and ask questions later." She answered before sprinting for the train station. Reno laughed uproarisly, but ran after her. The tall, bald Turk followed as well, saying nothing. But the tall-tell sign of a smile was the only sign Silvia needed to know he was amused as well. Of all the people she believed would laugh at her or take amusement in her situation, it definitely wasn't Rude. Shadow stayed by her side, but Silvia could tell he was still laughing at her predicament. Silvia scowled at him, but he only laughed even more.

XxXxXxXxX

The group arrived back at the Shinra building a few hours later. They had run straight to the train station. However, it seemed the group was bound termed to find the president of their new club. Also, now that Rude, Reno and Shadow had joined the new president in her escape, the women had set their sights on them as well. Reno had been laughing the whole time. But, once he heard they were looking for him as well, the smile quickly disappeared. Their run to the train station turned into a game of Cat and Mouse. Luckily for them, the crazy women didn't think to cover the train station. With many lucky escapes and stealthy escapes they made it safely on to the train and on their way back to the Shinra building.

"That was the most fun I have had in ages, Yo!" Reno said stretching as they exited the train.

"I will never return to the slums for as long as I live." Silvia muttered darkly.

Rude, on the other hand just looked very amused by the whole fiasco. He hadn't said a word, but the Ex-Tsviet could still see the small smile he had worn since Silvia had first rejoined the group. Shadow also seemed amused as well, though the little traitor had hidden in her Shadow as soon the crazy women had pointed him out.

Together they made their way inside and came face to face with Tseng. The man looked just as amused as Rude, though he quickly hid it. Silvia sent him a scowl as well.

"So, I hear you had quite an interesting tour of the Slums." Tseng stated coolly. His lips twitched slightly, but he firmly squashed it back down. Silvia knew the man well. And, after she had spent years in his company, she could read him easily. "Who started the man hunt for the fan clubs newest addition?"

As one, Silvia's companions all pointed directly at her and said at the exact same time: "She did it."

Blue-gray eyes glared daggers at her supposed, 'friends.' "I flipping hate you all." But, her smile was not missed and soon she was laughing at herself as well.

'Well, I wanted to make a good first expression on Tseng and the others,' She thought to herself. 'It would seem I did just that. Though not in the way I truly wanted.'

* * *

><p>AN: I know I added some comic relief in this one. But, it serves a purpose I promise. I hope you liked Silvia's run in with the Fan Club women. They are crazy too. Well in my fanfiction anyway. XD. And I know Tseng seems to show his feelings more, but it is mostly because Silvia can read him so well. Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 5: Paper Cuts

A/N: This chapter, some new characters are introduced. Also, it is Silvia's first day on the job. Her mission...well, you will just have to read to find out. Hope you enjoy my newest chapter of Beyond The Sands of Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Paper Cuts<p>

The next morning dawned faster than Silvia would have liked. The alarm clock on the night stand blared insistently. Scowling she rolled over and turned it off and sat up in bed. She would have to get used to getting up early again and it was something she was not looking forward to. Silvia had taken for granted her ability to wake up when she wanted. With a finally forlorn glance at the warm bed, the young teen made her way to the bathroom with her clothes for the day. Shadow raised opened one eye to watch her progress but quickly closed his eye in favor of going back to sleep again.

Her dark brown, straight hair was easily combed from its bedraggled appearance to its customary appearance. Blue-gray eyes watched her from the mirror as she brushed her teeth, splashed some water on her face and donned her clothes. Silvia had been happy when Tseng had pointed her in the direction of a tailor who had been more than happy to make her a couple more sets of her clothes, as well as some normal civilian clothes to wear. It had surprised her to return to her apartment last night and find several sets of outfits hanging on her door.

Once she was finished getting dressed, she returned to the bedroom and grabbed her weapons from their positions on hooks on the walls. Then together Shadow and Silvia made their way out of her apartment and made their way to the Shinra building.

"What do you think our jobs will entail? Do you think they will be the same?" Shadow asked softly while they walked.

Silvia hadn't really thought about that. She had already changed some things from her past, even though they were quite insignificant from what she had seen. Then again, it was impossible to tell until things continued to progress.

"I guess we just have to wait and find out. The Waiting Game, it would appear, has begun." She answered solemnly.

A small grin stole across the wolf's muzzle. He said nothing else but Silvia could tell he was thinking about what she had said, and she could tell he agreed. They had lived together for years and both knew the other like the back of their hand.

The girl and wolf arrived at the entrance to the Shinra Building and walked inside. Silvia showed the guard and the receptionist at the entrance her I.D and then continued on toward the elevator. She was a little surprised to find Tseng waiting for her at the elevator doors. But all he did was nod in greeting and enter the elevator with her.

"Today will be your first day acting as Rufus's guard. You will do whatever task he deems requires your skills and talents. But, as usually, certain things you may decline as well." Tseng explained to the Ex-Tsviet.

Silvia knew what he meant. "Yes, sir." She replied.

Tseng glanced at her. "You may also be given tasks, such as errands or the delivery of documents to specific individuals. If these come up and you do not know where they are located, do not hesitate to ask either myself, Rufus or another Turk."

"I understand." She answered. "And I will make sure Shadow stays in line as well."

Shadow growled softly at Silvia's statement. It almost made Silvia laugh but Silvia just grinned cheekily down at him.

Tseng ignored their antics. After a short ride the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The Turk second-in command exited the elevator. Silvia noticed several people walking about the floor wearing black suits. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that this was the Turk floor. Tseng said nothing to the pair. He quietly made his way down the hallway and disappeared out of sight. The click of his Turk shoes echoed around them as the Elevator door slowly slid shut and continued its accent.

They arrived at Rufus's office a few minutes later after a short elevator switch on floor 59. Silva was amazed at how big the office was. She had forgotten how big it had been. Then again, he was the V.P of Shinra Power and Electric Company. The man himself sat behind his desk looking over some paper work. He looked up, hearing the door to his office slid open. Silvia and Shadow made their wait over to his desk and, after he motioned fro them to take the seats sitting in front of his desk, they sat down. Silvia sat in one chair, while Shadow jumped into the other.

"I see you made it here without incident. I assume Tseng told you the guidelines on your way up?" He asked. Silvia nodded. "Good. Today I thought it would be good for you to get to know the other areas here in the Shinra building. I want you to take this stack of folders and deliver them to their designated areas."

Bending down, Rufus grabbed something from beside his desk and lifted it on to his desk. There were, indeed, a stack of folders. But, it was quite a large stack as well. At least fifteen folders of all varying sizes sat in the stack upon the desk. This would definitely be a long day, but at least Silvia got a chance to re-explore the Shinra building and familiarize herself with the building once again.

Getting up from her seat, Silvia approached the desk and the large stack of folders. "Where exactly do I find the areas I need to drop them off at?" She asked.

"I was prepared for just this occasion. I attached a sticky note to each folder giving detailed directions to each location. You shouldn't have any problems. Also, since I expect it will take you most of the day to deliver these folders, you may do as you please with what time you have left. Tseng has agreed with me. But, this is the last time you will be allowed the day off unless it is urgent." Rufus explained patiently to the young girl.

Silvia smiled slightly. "I see. I better get started then if this will take awhile. Thank you sir, for the sticky notes. I will definitely need them."

Rufus said nothing more; he only went back to the paperwork he had been working on before Silvia and Shadow's arrival. Taking her leave, she hefted the large stack into her arms and made her way to the exit. She stopped outside the door and looked over the folders with their sticky notes. Spreading them out on the floor, the Ex-Tsviet systematically sorted them out from the highest floor to the lowest floor to help her find her way easier. This way she could just stop at the floor she needed and not have to worry about back-tracking. Once satisfied, she picked up her now ordered stack and made her way to the elevator.

The first sticky note directed her to the sixty-fifth floor. Silvia was relieved to see she did not have to face Hojo just yet. She wasn't even sure how she would react in such a meeting. She rode the elevator down to the sixty-fifth floor and exited. Very few people worked on this floor. A few employees walked around from room to room. A few stood next to a coffee machine at the end of the hallway. The place seemed to be a little out of date but it seemed cozy. Taking a deep breath, Silvia began to walk down the hallway toward her destination with Shadow at her heels.

After a few turns, she started to notice that as she passed people they stopped and stared at her. But, once she had continued on her way, they went back to their work. It puzzled her at first, until she realized Shadow was following behind her and wolves didn't usually walk in the open like he did. She almost laughed out loud.

Finally, ahead of her the door she was looking for came into view. She stopped in front of it and knocked. "Come in." A voice answered from the other side. Silvia turned the door knob and entered the room and came face to face with a large scale model of Midgar. It was very detailed and she could tell the person who made it put a lot of effort into building it. A voice chuckled to her right snapping her out of her daze.

"I have never met another person who took such an interest in the construction of Midgar before." A man walked out from behind the model, his eyes danced with amusement. He wore a blue one piece jacket and a pair of black boots. His short, black hair was pushed away from his forehead in a style that looked pretty good on the man. She had never met the man but she felt she had recognized him from somewhere.

"Sorry. The model is just so detailed. It looks like some took a painstaking long amount of time to create the model. "She answered honestly.

"This model did take a long time to build. But it helps a lot with our departments work." He explained. Silvia could see a proud glint in the man's eyes. It was easy to tell this man enjoyed his work. "By the way, my name is Reeve Tuesti, department manager of the Urban Development Department." He held out a hand for her to shake as he spoke.

Now she knew where she had seen this man before. He was the leader of the World Regensis Organization. Silvia had never met the man face to face, but now she wished she had.

Silvia smiled at the man and shook his hand. "I'm Silvia Lark. It's nice

to meet you."

"Who is your little friend here, if I may ask?" Reeve asked, seeing Shadow sitting next to Silvia.

"Mr. Reeve this is Shadow, my friend and partner." She replied honestly. Shadow stared up at her a few moments before understanding what Silvia had done by introducing him to Reeve the way she had. She didn't want to draw attention to the fact Shadow could speak the human language, so she answered for him.

Reeve smiled at her answer. "It is good to have such a friend on your side."

Both Silvia and Reeve began to talk about the model in detail. Reeve pointed out details that most people would over look and Silvia asked questions about sectors. Reeve even explained some of the ideas he had to improve conditions below the plate.

It made Silvia feel happy to see the man talking so enthusiastically about the model of Midgar. It would seem the man cared deeply for the city. She remembered Reeve when he ran the WRO. The man was quite smart and always had an idea to help better living conditions. Now she wished more than ever that she had met him before.

"Ah! Will you look at the time! I would love to talk more about my ideas to someone who actually cares but I am supposed to be at a meeting shortly." Reeve suddenly looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I never asked why you came to visit."

Silvia laughed softly. "Well, I came to drop these papers off to you but it seems I got a little distracted as well."

Reeve chuckled and took the folder she held out for him from the top of the stack. Both said their good-byes and made their way to their designated destination. Silvia was surprised she had spent two hours speaking to Reeve. Shadow said nothing about the time she had wasted but she could tell he found it amusing. Together they retraced their steps and waited for the elevator to return to their floor.

"You could have reminded me." Silvia muttered under her breath. She made sure to keep her voice low enough that anyone on the floor couldn't hear but Shadow. The only answer she got was a low laugh from her friend.

It took most of the day to deliver the rest of the folders to their rightful floors. Silvia was only glad that she didn't have to go anywhere near the science department. Most of the folders just went to normal Shinra employees. The last folder was delivered successfully, and Silvia glanced down to see where the last folder needed to be delivered. The name and directions on the folder completely surprised the dark haired teen. The last folder was to be delivered to General Sephiroth on the SOLDIER floor. Thinking back, Silvia realized that on her first day as a bodyguard to Rufus he had her act as his guard in his office and do regular secretary work. She had never delivered folders to people throughout the Shinra building. Had she already changed something already?

Shaking her head, Silvia boarded the elevator once again and made her way down to the SOLDIER floor. Shadow sat next to her in the elevator but the wolf-like creature didn't say anything about the revelation. Peering down at her friend she realized he had a look of deep concentration on his face. Curious, the Ex-Tsviet was about to ask what he was thinking when the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

Both stepped out of the elevator and made their way to their destination. Silvia decided to ask Shadow what he was thinking about later. Both had never met the General of SOLDIER before and she hoped he wasn't crazy like his fans. Then again, his Fan Club was probably crazy stalkers.

The Ex-Tsviet was a little surprised to see the halls so empty. But, with a glance at the clock, she knew why. Most of the cadets and other SOLDIER's were probably in class at three in the afternoon. The teen was also relieved.

It Silvia and Shadow a few minutes to find the Generals office. The SOLDIER floor was easy to navigate, it was just the fact both kept getting distracted by the sights on the floor itself. Finally both stood outside the Great General's office. She was just about to knock when she noticed Shadow sit down to the left of the door and curl up to sleep. Sending a scowl his way she mouthed the word "traitor." He ignored her and closed his eyes. Silvia rolled her blue-gray eyes in response and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A smooth, baritone voice called from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The General Sephiroth of SOLDIER sat behind his desk. His trademark black leather jacket hung on a coat rack next to the door and Masamune sat in a sword rack behind the man. The man's, long silver hair cascaded down his back, not one hair out of place. It was a little strange. His cat-like eyes looked up when she entered.

"I am sorry to intrude, sir, but I have this folder that I was given to deliver to you." For the first time Silvia noticed the rather large stack of papers, at least three feet high, resting a top the General's desk. It made her feel a little sorry for the General.

The General motioned gracefully towards the stack next to him. Taking his soundless directions, she walked over and sat the folder on the stack. She was careful to make sure it was positioned so the large stack wouldn't fall. Looking over, she noticed Sephiroth had gone back to his earlier work. The rustle of paper from the far side of the room cause her to turn to see what made the sound. Across the office, lounging on a couch against the wall, sat a man dressed all in red. His red duster and infamous Rapier made the man stand out like a sore thumb. His auburn, red hair was cut in a fashionable style and a silver earring hung in his left ear. As always, a book was held open in his hand. The auburn haired man said nothing to her presence. Deciding both men weren't going to dismiss her she turned to leave and began to make her way to the door. However, pausing at the door, the Ex-Tsviets conscious began to make her feel sorry for the man. 'Damn you conscious!' Turning back around, the approached the General's desk once again.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Sir, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to help you finish your paperwork." Silvia replied staring steadily back at him and not flinching.

"I see. Don't you have other work to do than help me finish this paperwork. Probably something much more…entertaining." Sephiroth replied evenly.

Silvia smiled slightly. "Actually, you are the last person I had to drop off paperwork to today. Tseng and Rufus have given me the day off once I finished delivering the paperwork assigned to me." She answered, trying to appear professional. "Plus, I don't really have anything to do for the rest of the day anyway and I hate just sitting around doing nothing."

The General's eyebrow's quirked and a look of amusement crossed his face. "In that case, I would very much appreciate the help." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Silvia took the offered seat. "So, what would you like me to do to help?" She asked politely.

Grabbing the stack, Sephiroth dragged it over and sat the stack in front of her. She was amazed that the man did so without even tittering the stack one bit. "Will you read through this, and summarize them for me when you hand them to me. It will save time."

Silvia was completely surprised the man even accepted her offer, but shaking her head mentally she got to work. It was a good thing she was a quick reader and was able to read the papers, summarize them for Sephiroth and hand them to him to sign.

"This one sounds quite promising for the SOLDIER program. It says that more funds will be sent to the SOLDIER program but, in fine print, it adds that the extra funds will be taken out of those for the Cadets and the regulation Shinra army." Silvia told the General quietly as she handed over the fifteen page packet.

Sephiroth said nothing but he set the paper over to the side without signing it. For hours the only sound was Silvia's summarization, the rustle of turning pages from the auburn haired man and Sephiroth's pen scratching over the paper. Silvia smirked lightly when the door to the office cracked open after the first hour of helping the General with his paperwork and Shadow slipped in. The silver haired man said nothing to the wolf creature's presence; he just watched with a raised eyebrow as the wolf creature walk over and lay down next to Silvia's chair. The rest of the time continued in complete silence.

Finally, Silvia reached for the final folder left in the enormous stack and began to read it. Meanwhile, the General signed a small packet of paper at different intervals. Once finished Silvia summarized the last packet and handed it to Sephiroth to sign. He nodded as she handed it to him and began to sign his name.

At first, Silvia had thought the man would be cool, and very unsociable, even border lining on rude. She was very surprised to find that the famous General really didn't live up to a lot of the rumors she had heard about him. To her, he just seemed to be a little socially awkward from what she had seen today.

"Thank you for your time miss…" The General began.

"Oh! Sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Silvia Lark. And the wolf is my friend Shadow." Silvia replied shyly. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to introduce herself again! She really needed to fix that.

Sephiroth smiled minutely. "Miss Silvia, thank you for your help. If you hadn't helped me I would be stuck in this office till very late into the night. Is there something you would like for your trouble?"

XxXxXxXxX

The General of the Shinra army studied the girl in front of him. She seemed sincere in her offer to help, but he knew a lot of his 'fans' always started out that way. Sadly, soon after they turned into, what did Angeal and Genesis call them? Ah, yes, 'Stalkers.' The young girl stood up from her seat and the wolf sat up as well from its position next to her chair. That was another thing that confused the General. The wolf seemed so tame but yet he couldn't help but notice something in its eyes that said otherwise.

"No thank you, sir. I helped you because I just felt like doing so. I don't need anything for doing something I volunteered to do." The girl answered.

For the second time that day, since the girl had entered his office, he was confused by her words. He didn't let it outwardly show but he was intrigued by the girl in front of him. Someone who had 'voluntarily' helped him finish his paperwork hours in advance and wanted nothing in return.

Sephiroth watched the young dark haired girl say her good-byes and leave the office, the wolf, Shadow, following in her wake.

For the first time in a long while, Sephiroth realized that the girl, Silvia, didn't stare at him with star-struck eyes or admiration. Instead, all he saw was someone who seemed to look past his titles and see the man underneath. It was a little unnerving to see such a look from someone so young. But, the look was one he remembered led to the friendship between himself, Genesis and Angeal.

But there was one thing that really struck him as odd. If he wasn't mistaken, Sephiroth could have sworn he saw the undeniable eyes of one who had been unmistakingly exposed to mako injections. How much could the girl been exposed to he did not know. Looking over to his auburn haired friend, he asked a silent question with his eyes that only the other man would understand. The auburn haired man smirked and nodded. He had seen the exchange between the two as well. Sephiroth decided that maybe they should ask Angeal's opinion on the matter as well.

XxXxXxXxX

"What is on your mind, my friend?" Silvia asked Shadow after they returned to the apartment. She had been wondering what was on her friends mind since before they had entered the General's office. Shadow had looked like something was seriously on his mind and it was a puzzle Silvia wished he would share with her.

"Silvia, did you notice as well the change that took place today?" Shadow finally asked once the apartment door was closed and Silvia sat on the couch.

"Yes, I did." She answered. "Before, we never delivered folders on our first day of work. Instead, we had stayed in Rufus's office and did small tasks for him."

Jumping onto the couch, Shadow laid down next to her, but his red eyes stared intently at her. "Doesn't that mean we have already changed something?"

Caught off guard, the Ex-Tsviet stared at her friend in awe. Shadow was right. Had they already changed something without meaning too? But, what had they actually changed already? Everything seemed to have gone the same way as before, accept the deliver job they had done today. Silvia's look turned thoughtful as she tried to think back to see what could have changed. Suddenly, her eyes brightened. She knew what had changed. Looking over to Shadow she realized he had came to the same conclusion.

"Before, we acted like we didn't care at all. When we first met Tseng and Rufus we acted like everything was boring. We didn't thank them for anything. And when Tseng gave us the tour we never asked question, we just followed him while not saying anything. And the trip to the Slums was totally uneventful." Silvia said triumphantly.

Shadow chuckled quietly. "It would seem we will have to thank Reno and Rude sometime."

* * *

><p>AN: Silvia and Shadow tend to compliment each other. Shadow points things out that Silvia thinks way to much about and misses. And, I am slowly explaining her personality bit by bit. I will be also posting another side fic to this one that are events that happen inbetween some of the chapters. The side fic is mostly being created because the chapters that I will be posting in it are one-shots dealing with certain characters in my main fic. It will be called Normal Days Within Shinra, so keep an eye out for it. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Read and Review please!


	7. Chapter 6: I didn't Do It, I Swear!

A/N: The newest chapter is uploaded! And guess what readers, some new characters take the stage and make their first appearance. This chapter has some comic relief in it, just so you know. I also wish to say thank you to all those who have Reviewed, Favorited, Alerted, or just checked this out. Thank you all! I hope everyone likes the newest chapter of Beyond The Sands Of Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I Didn't Do It, I Swear!<p>

Last night Silvia did not sleep that well. She was relived Tseng had sent her a message on her PHS saying 'Meet at Rufus's office tomorrow at 10:30 am.' That meant she got to sleep in this morning. It was a big relief for the teen after her somewhat sleepless night.

Sighing, Silvia and Shadow entered the Shinra Building and made their way to the elevators. But apparently, Lady Luck was not on Silvia's side today. The secretary from the other day that had given Silvia her I.D looked up and started to call out to her. Completely confused Silvia stopped and watched the secretary walk around the desk and start to make her way over to her.

"Uh, Silvia. That woman…is she waving a piece of paper around with, 'I love Zack' written on it?" Shadow asked softly.

Blue-gray eyes widened and she began to back away slowly toward the elevators. "I think we should take our leave, Shadow."

The wolf creature nodded in response. Both turned to sprint toward the elevator, but the second streak of bad luck to happen to the Ex-Tsviet seemed to speed toward her. Silvia and Shadow only had enough time to brace themselves, before what looked like a board like contraption that Silvia had seen the WRO troops use to attack Deepground with two teenagers seating on it slammed into them. The two teenagers, who were apparently SOLDIER's due to their uniforms, Silvia, Shadow and the strange object flew and rolled across the floor a few times before coming to a complete stop.

"Ow." Was all Silvia said as she carefully picked herself up from the floor and sat with her legs crossed and peering around at the damage. She was happy to see nothing was broken. Shadow though seemed to be in a very foul mood as he stood up on all fours and started to growl. Peering around, she noticed all the Shinra employees were staring at her and the others lying sprawled on the floor. Then again, it wasn't everyday someone saw a speeding what ever it was barrel through the floor and plow people over.

Movement from the corner of her eye brought her attention to the two young men picking themselves up off the floor. Both were groaning and rubbing their heads and backsides. If it had happened on any other day Silvia would have laughed at them. Sadly, she was not in the mood.

Standing up, the Ex-Tsviet walked over to the two teens on the floor. Shadow just followed her but quietly slid into her shadow muttering to himself.

But, before she could chew them out the elevator doors opened and a man emerged. She sighed when he seemed to peer around the lobby as if looking for something. However, as soon as his eyes landed on the spiky, black haired teen who tried to hide behind Silvia, he scowled and started to walk over to them.

The man wore a standard black uniform of a SOLDIER 1st from what Tseng had told Silvia. His straight black hair was pulled back from his face but his bangs flowed down the side of face framing his features. His eyes held the usual glow of mako always seen in SOLDIER's. Silvia was surprised to see how well built the man was. He reminded her of Azul. He stopped in front of Silvia and glared at the young man trying to use her as a shield.

"Zackary Fair, what did I say about playing pranks on others and running around forgetting your honor as a SOLDIER?" The man asked sternly, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Silvia heard the young man behind her whimper slightly at he man's harsh tone. He wore the standard uniform of a SOLLDIER 3rd from what she had seen.

"I didn't mean to Angeal, honestly!" The young man, now known as Zack, spoke up.

Silvia almost gasped. These were the two Tseng had told her about on her first day. The one he hopped she didn't copy with the hug-tackling thing. If the black haired teen using her as a shield was Zack and Zack had just called the man Angeal then Angeal was definitely one of the SOLDIER 1sts.

Angeal eyed his student. "I apparently you do not know about what Honor really is."

With a helpless look at Zack, the Ex-Tsviet gently pried herself away from him and began to walk away. Suddenly, a large, heavy hand dropped onto her shoulder. "Young lady, I believe this concerns you as well."

"Wait? What? What do I have to do with this?" Silvia asked motioning around the room to the 'strange object'.

Wait? Wasn't there another teen sitting next to Zack a second ago before Angeal appeared. Carefully looking around, Silvia tried to find the other teen. The other teen was gone. She couldn't see him anywhere. 'That little brat left and now I am getting dragged into who knew what.' Silvia thought to herself.

"I got a report saying there were two teens terrorizing the floors and causing havoc through the Shinra Building in Zack's whatever-the-is over there. This means, you are the other teen involved in this incident, and you will be punished as well for this behavior." Angeal stated.

Before Silvia could protest anymore, Angeal laid his other hand on Zack's shoulder and started to steer them toward the elevator.

"But, sir! I had nothing to do with this! I only just got here and your student ran me over!" She protested vehemently.

Angeal, however, didn't hear her. The black haired first had begun talking about 'pride', 'honor' and 'Dreams'. Zack seemed just as defeated as her. But she could see the teen was putting slightly. He almost reminded her of a kicked puppy. She still tried to tell the first that she had nothing to do with Zack's 'cart' but the man was too busy explaining about SOLDIER Honor. The girl could hear Shadow chuckling and laughing softly from her shadow, which just made her scowl. Could this day get any worse?

XxXxXxXxX

"What is the meaning of this, Rufus!" Hojo demanded angrily. The oily haired scientist paced angrily around the board room.

Rufus rolled his eyes at the scientist's behavior. His father had called this board meeting last night after Hojo had barged into the President Shinra's office the day before and demanded his 'experiment' back. Rufus had scowled when his father had called him and told him about the out burst. The two had decided to hold this board meeting to remedy the situation. Besides Hojo, the President and himself, Tseng, Lazard and Hollander had also been asked to the meeting as well.

"Professor, if you will sit down we will explain the situation." President Shinra replied airily.

With a huff, Hojo sat down in his assigned seat and waited for him to continue. Rufus wanted to push the dirty little man off the nearest cliff. To bad his father was under Hojo's thumb.

Acting as if Hojo hadn't interrupted, President Shinra continued," It came to our attention a few days ago, that you, Hojo, were going to dispose of one of your failed experiments. My son discussed the issue with me and he set a proposal in front of me. HE wanted to save the experiment and assign her as his bodyguard due to the skills she possesses. I was most displeased when I found out what skills this young woman truly possessed and you were willing to get rid of such a valuable asset to the company."

"Valuable? She is a failure, and as a failure she was to be disposed of. Not saved and used as your son's bodyguard." Hojo replied evenly.

"But, from this results and the info you kept on the girl, she seems like a fine addition to the company. I see nothing that would label her a failure." Hollander, a rather pudgy scientist added. He wore one of his usual Hawaiian shirts and sandals.

Lazard looked up from the file that had been given to him. As the director of SOLDIER and the fact the girl in question would be taking part in certain SOLDIER missions, he had also been asked to the meeting. "I must agree with Hollanders assessment. I believe she would make an excellent addition to SOLDIER and the Turks. She has skills pertaining to both."

The Vice-President of Shinra couldn't help but allow a smug smile to appear. "Tseng, what have you to say about this?" He asked, trying to sound genially curious.

Both Tseng and Rufus had talked intensively about Silvia last night. The girl had promise, and Rufus truly believed she could be a great asset. It appeared the others completely agreed as well. All that is, except Hojo.

"Silviana Lark shows great promise. She is efficient in many different forms of combat. Hand-to-hand, material, and even weaponry, she has no problem with any of these. She also seems to exhibit the usually signs of a SOLDIER that has been exposed to mako injections. I would even go so far to say that she has had injections on levels of a SOLDIER 1st. Silvia also can use her stealth to deal with situations and has many abilities a Turk possesses." Tseng answered calmly.

President Shinra nodded in confirmation. "I have decided on the manner. Silviana Lark shall remain a part of this company. Hojo, you are not to go near Silviana from this day forth. She is now under Rufus's jurisdiction. Hollander, from this day forward, every mako injection the Silviana needs administrated shall be done by you and any other medical attention she needs. This is final Hojo. End of discussion."

"Fine. You can keep my failed experiment." Hojo responded. The scientist began to mutter under his breath as he took his leave from the room.

Rufus watched him leave. He couldn't believe Hojo had given up without a fight. It wasn't like the scientist to give up so easily. He just hoped he stuck to his promise to not touch Silvia again or try and take her back to Deepground.

"Hollander," Rufus called across the room to the other scientist. Rufus noticed Hollander jumped slightly. "From now on I want you and no one else to attend to any medical needs Silvia needs as I said a few minutes ago. Also, any details about her shall only be kept between yourself, and those still in the room. Hojo is not to ever get those reports. Understand?"

"I understand, Vice President." Hollander replied, before he too, left the room.

The Vice President watched his father slowly pull himself up from his seat and all but waddle out of the room. It disgusted the blond teen to be related by blood to the man. The president of Shinra only did anything for his own gain. He was still a little surprised he took his sons view on Silviana. He just hoped his father stuck by his word.

Lazard cleared his throat to get the young Shinra's attention. Rufus looked up, slightly amused at the SOLDIER director. "Rufus, Silviana has some very interesting abilities. She shows great promise to be a SOLDIER if she ever chose to be."

"I know Lazard, but I felt it was better to have her hired as my personal Bodyguard. However, why don't we come to an agreement? Silviana can be labeled as both a SOLDIER and Turk for the time being. If she decides she wants to be one over the other, then we leave that to her to decide." Rufus explained.

Tseng, Rufus and Lazard stood from their chairs and began to make their way out of the room. Rufus watched the SOLDIER director from the corner of his eye while they walked to the elevators. He could never quite read the man. Like Rufus, he could easily hide his emotions behind a mask.

"I agree. It is her decision. I will hand you missions I believe would be best for someone of her skills when I cannot spare the SOLDIER's for." Lazard finally spoke up before entering one of the elevators.

Rufus nodded, showing he agreed as well. The young V.P watched as the doors closed and the man vanished back toward his office. Turning, Rufus looked over at Tseng and both began to walk toward Rufus's office.

"Have you talked to Veld about Silviana?" He asked.

Tseng nodded. "It would appear Veld does not mind the arrangement. He has seen the report I filed on her for the Turk records."

"Good." Rufus answered. Both men continued on their way to the office in silence. Not to long after, they finally arrived. However, they were not prepared for the scene that awaited them when the finally entered.

Angeal, SOLDIER 1st class stood in front of a couch and was giving his customary Honor speech. Sitting on the couch he was facing sat Zackary Fair, SOLDIER 3rd class and Silvia sat next to him with a rebellious look on her face. Tseng and Rufus were completely confused at the seen before them. What had Silvia done to warrant the 'Honor' speech from Angeal? And why was Zack here as well? Both teens on the couch turned to them upon hearing their entrance and Rufus almost smirked seeing the beaten puppy look Zack was throwing at them.

"Can I help you, Angeal?" Rufus asked coolly. Tseng watched the scene in front of him with a calm, collected air.

XxXxXxXxX

Silvia glared angrily at the two men. Tseng looked professional, as always. But she could clearly see a gleam of curiosity in his eyes. This was the second time in three days Tseng had found Silvia in a strange situation. If Reno ever found about this, he would laugh at her for days and bring it up all the time.

"Rufus, I found these two in the entrance floor and I believe these two have been riding around whatever they used to crash into innocent people." Angeal answered. He eyed the two tens on the couch sternly.

"I didn't do it! I swear! I just got here when I got ran over by him and his friend!" Silvia shouted pointing accusingly at Zack sitting next to her.

Rufus eyed the three in his office. Silvia looked positively livid, Zack looked like a kicked puppy and Angeal looked stern as ever. Silvia could clearly see he was trying not to laugh at them.

"I see. Silvia, what have you to say for yourself?" Tseng spoke up for his position against the wall.

"All I did was sleep in this morning because you said I wasn't needed till 10:30 am. I woke up and began my walk here. But I didn't sleep well last night so I was in an irritable mood. I almost got attacked by this chick waving a paper saying, 'I love Zack', and so I tried to run away. But, as I turned to run, Zack here, and another SOLDIER in the same uniform riding on that stupid thing crashed into me." Silvia turned to glare at Zack sitting next to her. Under her glare Zack grabbed a couch cushion and used it as a shield between himself and the Ex-Tsviet. "I was going to ask him what he and his friend were doing when Lieutenant Angeal showed up and said I was one of the culprits. Thats when I noticed the other teen was gone."

Rufus covered his moth to smother a laugh. Angeal looked a little embarrassed when he heard Silvia's story.

"What's this with the girl waving a, 'I love Zack' sign at you Silvia?" Tseng answered. Rufus almost laughed out loud but hid it behind a cough at the last second. Rufus was impressed by his Turk's tactics of changing the conversation around. All the men in the room eyed the young girl, whose face had paled. Zack stared at her with wide eyes as a happy grin split across his face. Angeal seemed to have taken the change of subject happily and was also eyeing Silvia.

Silvia opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried again. "Tseng! Why? Why in all of the Goddess's green Gaia would you say that for! That was entirely Reno and Rude's fault for leaving me in the first place!"

"Are you a Zack fan or something? I didn't even know there was a Zack Fan Club." Angeal mused aloud.

Giving up on proving her case, Silvia threw her hands up in defeat. "Weren't we talking about Zack and his 'Disappearing friend' who terrorized the building?"

Angeal chuckled. "Yes we were. Don't worry, I will find out who was Zack's accomplice."

"You're in my Fan Club! I have a Fan Club!" Zack asked enthusiastically. The boy was now jumping up and down in his seat and was slowly moving closer and closer to Silvia. Now it was Silvia's turn to hold a pillow up between the two of them as a shield.

Taking pity on the girl, Angeal began to drag Zack out of Rufus's office. Zack kept spouting out questions about the Fan Club and Silvia kept shouting out that there wasn't a 'Zack Fan Club'. As soon as Angeal exited the room Rufus burst into laughter. Silvia glared full-heartedly at her employer. She jumped though when a second source of laughter echoed out of her Shadow, and, within seconds, Shadow materialized on the office floor laughing along with Rufus. Tseng watched amused as Silvia turned her back on them.

"Why does everyone think I made a Zack Fan Club?" He heard the girl mutter.

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on, Angeal! I was just having some fun! I promise to never do it again!" Zack whinnied as Angeal dragged him down the hallways through the SOLDIER floor.

Zack really did remind him of a puppy Angeal thought to himself. He chuckled softly at the comparison. But Zack had caused a lot of damage with is little stunt. So, no matter how much 'the puppy' whinnied he needed to be punished.

"Zack, you are to go to the training room and do 200 crunches and 300 squats for your punishment." Angeal told Zack.

Zack began to whine even more but Angeal ignored him. Soon after, Zack made his way off the SOLDIER floor and started to make his way to the training room. Angeal clearly heard his student mutter," That girl, Silvia got out of a punishment. Then again, she seemed like a nice person. Maybe we could be friends!" The SOLDIER 1st class watched his student walk off, a look of amusement written clearly across his face. The extra bounce to Zack's step after his muttered commentary was very amusing. He was glad he had taken on Zack as his student. The kid had promise, even if he was overly excited and full of energy.

With a sigh, Angeal made his way to his intended destination before he had been called to deal with Zack and his 'accomplice'. He still didn't know who it was just yet. He finally reached his destination and knocked on the door. A masculine, smooth voice answered, "Come in."

Opening the door, the lieutenant entered the office and smiled when he noticed both his friends waiting for him. Sephiroth sat in his chair behind his desk. A stack of papers sat in the corner of his desk. The General nodded his head in welcome. Across the office lounging on a couch against the wall, sat a man dressed all in red. Genesis Rhapsodos, the red commander, looked up at his childhood friend as he entered.

Angeal took a seat in the only available chair that sat in front of the General's desk. Both the lenient and the commander looked toward Sephiroth expectantly.

Clearing his throat, Sephiroth began, "I asked you here because Genesis and myself met a very interesting individual the other day."

Angeal peered closely at his childhood friend, Genesis. "You did as well? How?"

Genesis smirked. "Yes. She seems….different. But, I don't see anything worth my time."

"A young woman came to my office and dropped off some paperwork for me to complete. She seemed like just any other Shinra employee. But I noticed something peculiar to her. When she entered she did not seem scared, intimidated nor did she have the star struck look in her eyes most people do when they enter my office." Sephiroth explained, ignoring his friend's remark.

"What's so special about that?" Genesis scuffed.

Angeal rolled his eyes. His red-haired friend turned his attention back to his book. The lieutenant motioned for Sephiroth to continue.

"As I was saying, the girl just looked like she didn't really know how to interact with me. She seemed unsure of herself. But, after she gave me the folder with the papers and turned to leave, she turned back around and offered to help me finish the paper work. I was a little surprised by her offer. She explained to me that Tseng and Rufus gave her the go ahead to have the rest of the day off after she dropped off the last Folder, which was me. She also said she didn't have anything better to do anyway. So I accepted."

Angeal's eyes widen in understanding. "That was why you came to my office last night so early. You never show up so the three of us can get our dinner and eat together so early! She helped you finish ahead of schedule."

"So? Big deal. A brat helped you finish your paperwork." Genesis said airily. But Angeal noticed his friend had pulled his nose out of his book to listen.

"Something you failed to help me with since you were also in my office." The General responded coolly. "But, one thing was very interesting about the encounter. About half-way through the paperwork my office door opened and a wolf entered. I was about to grab Masamune but all it did was walk over and lay down next to the girl's chair."

"I find that….strange." Genesis said. "Where would a young girl get a pet wolf that followed her around like a puppy?"

Sephiroth eyed his commander. "I do not know. All I have to go on is her name. A Miss Silvia Lark."

Angeal looked at him in shock. Then he burst into peels of laughter. Sephiroth and Genesis eyed Angeal questioningly as they watched their friend laugh.

"What is so funny?" Genesis questioned.

Angeal finally managed to stop laughing after a few minutes. He wiped a tear from his eyes as he answered. "I actually just got done talking to the girl a few minutes ago. She was framed and got blamed for being involved with Zack's little fiasco earlier. I got a little carried away and dragged her and Zack to Lazard's office. But, as soon as I entered, he pointed back out the door and told me to take it to Rufus. So I did. It turned out to be a misunderstanding and the actual accomplice escaped. It was a quite an interesting encounter."

Sephiroth smirked slightly. "The one thing that intrigued me about her was the girl didn't look at me star struck or scared. It seemed she looked at me like she looked underneath all the titles and saw the man underneath." Sephiroth frowned slightly.

"Kind of like how we all became friends." Angeal answered with a laugh.

Angeal peered at his childhood friend from the corner of his eye. Genesis may be able to fool Sephiroth, but the auburn haired SOLDIER was a little intrigued as well. Maybe not as much as Sephiroth, but Angeal could tell the girl intrigued him. Angeal had to admit it as well. It was kind of interesting. Where exactly had the girl gotten mako eyes? Why was she a Turk instead of a SOLDIER?

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone liked Zack's entrance. Poor Silvia and Shadow! I will reveal later what Zack used to run them over with. XD Also, if anyone can guess who the mystery third class Soldier that was ZAck's accomplice, you will get a cookie! Here's a hint: The accompice makes his appearance in the Videogame Crisis Core. Please Review and Read everyone!


	8. Chapter 7: Betting Poll

A/N: This chapter is kind of just a chapter to reveal something about Silvia. It doesn't have alot of plot in this chapter, but it does serve a purpose. I want to thank, again, all those who have reviewed, favorited, alerted or just looked at this story. I would like to give a special thanks to Loveless an the Living Fantasy and Dongottaclue88. Thank you for the reviews guys! Anyway, Enjoy the newest chapter of Beyond the Sands of Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Betting Poll<p>

Silviana smiled slightly. Over the past couple of days, she had been training with Tseng a bit. The Turk had decided to test her abilities to see what kind of Turk she could become. Tseng had been surprised to learn she could hack into computers (thanks to Shelk's teaching before she had been left for dead), pick-pocket, stealth, stealing something without even being noticed, shooting, and martial arts.

Today though she and Reno had decided t o have a sparing match in one of the SOLDIER training rooms. They would have to sneak in, but most of the SOLDIER's were busy today, so it was perfect for the duo. Both had been looking forward to the spar for a while now.

"I can tell you are excited. But, be careful not to go too far." Shadow told her softly as he walked next to her.

It was a bright, sunny day. Well, as sunny as days could get in Midgar. Silvia smiled down at her friend. "I will. Don't worry." She assured him.

Together the duo made their way into the building. It was still rather early in the afternoon so not many Shinra employees were around. Silvia and Shadow made their way toward the elevators and waited for them to open to take them to the training floors. When the doors opened, Silvia blinked in surprise. Rude stood in the elevator, and once the door opened he moved to the side to make room for the girl and wolf. She smiled and entered the elevator.

"It's good to see you Rude. Are you going to stay to see the sparing match?" Silvia asked, being politely to the bald Turk.

Rude nod in answer, a small unseen smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth.

'Just one week'. Silvia thought to herself in amusement. 'And already Reno and Rude saw her at least once a day.' The four of them, Silvia, Shadow, Reno and Rude were becoming close. Reno and Shadow had been rocky a first, especially when Reno made the mistake of mentioning mint around Shadow. The wolf creature always dropped everything at the word 'mint'. Both Turks were surprised when Silvia had told them Shadow didn't eat meat like they thought, instead he was an herbivore and the wolf absolutely loved mint leaves.

The only thing bothering Silvia was the fact she felt enclosed. She hadn't been assigned any missions outside the Shinra building just yet, but she could tell it was only a matter of time. She couldn't wait to finally go on an official mission. She couldn't wait to get out of the Shinra building, off the plate and out of Midgar.

They finally arrived on the training floor and the three made their way toward the designated training room. Again, for the second time that day, Silvia stopped in confusion. Not only was Reno waiting for them outside the room, but Tseng also waited outside the door along with Rufus.

"What are you two doing here?" Silvia questioned when she, Rude and Shadow finally stood in front of the door as well.

Rufus grinned cockily. "I thought it would be good to see how you have been progressing. Plus, my office was getting rather boring."

"I, on the other hand, wanted to see this little spar. It is about time someone knocked Reno down a few pegs." Tseng answered.

Reno eyed his superior. Placing a hand dramatically over his heart he replied, "You wound me, Tseng. You real wound me."

Rude snorted behind Silvia at the red heads acting. Reno heard however and scowled at his partner. But it soon turned into a smirk. "Well, we will just have to see who's better. Aien't that right, Silvia."

"You bet. This will be fun." Silvia answered with her won grin.

Everyone entered the training room a shut the door behind them. Silvia and Reno took their place in the center of the room. Tseng, Rufus, Rude and Shadow went to the far side and sat down against the wall to watch the sparing match. Though only Shadow and Rufus actually sat down, the other two stood leaning against the wall. Rufus was smirking slightly as the two in the center of the room took a ready stance.

"Give'm hell kid." Shadow encouraged the Ex-Tsviet.

Reno struck first leading with his electro rod. Silvia, on reflex blocked the rod with one of her wrist daggers, and redirected the attack from her body. However, she had forgotten the 'Electro' part and got the first shock she had felt from the rod for a while. Even in the past the thing sure packed a punch.

Backing up, Silvia released the second dagger in her opposite wrist sheath. Without giving Reno the chance to attack first this time, Silvia covered the ground between them and attacked the Turk with four consecutive slashes. Reno blocked the first one with his EMR and barely dodged the second but the other two hit home. Silvia, however, made sure to only hit Reno with the backs of the blades so as not to hurt the man. Reno growled and came at her again. The Ex-Tsviet knew she had to pull back on her attacks and not attack with everything she had.

The Ex-Tsviet was waiting for him though. As soon as he began to attack, leading with his EMR she quickly resheathed her daggers and pulled two of the four poles from her sheath, and used them to block his attack. Reno smirked victoriously, knowing the poles were metal, so they would help him when this fight. His smirk vanished when the EMR hit one of the black poles she used to block with, and instead of being zapped again nothing happened.

Now it was Silvia's turn to smirk. She quickly broke away from him and started to strike back. Soon, both were exchanging blows across the room. It almost seemed like Silvia was trying to dance with the Young Turk as the two moved about the room. Reno was left with trying to dodge her attacks as well as he could. Rude, Rufus, and Tseng watched the sparing match transfixed. Shadow smiled watching Silvia move so gracefully. It had been a long time since he had seen the girl actually get involved in a fight. Even after being on her own with Shadow for those years after the fall of Shinra she had trained, but after Deepground was all but destroyed, her training had diminished until it stopped all together. He was proud the doom and gloom atmosphere was gone from the girl.

As the spar continued in the training room, no one realized three sets of eyes watched from the observation room above.

XxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth sat in one of the chairs in the observation room, watching the spar in the training room below. Genesis sat to one side with Angeal on his other side. All three were watching Reno and Silvia. The three SOLDIER 1st's had only learned of the scheduled sparing match by complete accident. Zack had been walking happily down the hallway when he had heard of the scheduled duel. He had run immediately to Angeal. It had taken everything Angeal had to stop his student from running the Turks and demand to be allowed to see it. The Lieutenant had then told Genesis and Sephiroth.

"I don't see anything special." Genesis said breaking the silence of the room. Angeal could tell the man was exasperated.

"Maybe, if you actually watched, you would notice that Silvia is holding back." Sephiroth replied coolly.

Angeal almost laughed when he saw the scowl on his friend's face at the General's words. The temperamental red head just turned back to watching the spar below.

The three 1sts had decided to look up what information they could on the girl. But, they were shocked when they realized the girl seemed to be a 'ghost'. Only a small file, with hardly any information existed on Silvia Lark. Angeal had been shocked when Sephiroth had showed them the evidence. It just didn't make any sense. Why would a girl, who Sephiroth and Genesis had claimed had mako eyes, have little to no information about her in her file?

Another puzzling fact showed itself when not only her sparing partner, Reno's partner, and Shadow enter the room; but Rufus and Tseng had also entered. Why would Rufus, the Vice President of Shinra Electric Company be watching a duel between two of its employees?

Glancing over at his superior from the corner of his eye, Angeal could see the determination in his friend's eyes. When Sephiroth decided to investigate something, the man did it with every skill he possessed.

"It seems Genesis and I will be dragged into this as well." He said in amusement. This sort of thing was not one who held strongly to his SOLDIER pride but he could trust Sephiroth wouldn't take it too far. But, glancing at Genesis, Angeal realized he would be dragged into whatever Genesis and Sephiroth had planned. It would appear Genesis was already on board.

All three 1st's brought their attention back to the on-going fight below.

XxXxXxXxX

Silvia smiled happily as she and Reno dodged, weaved, attacked, and blocked their way around the room. She could even clearly see Reno smiling slightly as well. The fight really wasn't that challenging to the Ex-Tsviet but it was still fun to spar with someone else. With a final parry, Silvia glided her pole easily around Reno's EMR and sent it flying through the air. As Reno watched the EMR travel through the air, Silvia quickly stepped in and brought one of her wrist daggers against his neck.

"I win." She stated when Reno looked down at the blade in shock.

Reno quickly smirked and held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I give."

Silvia took a few steps back and resheathed her dagger. "That was real fun."

Reno snorted. But, before he could say anything, both fighters heard the sound of rustling. Glancing over to their spectators that noticed they were trading Gil. Shadow gladly accepted the Gil Tseng handed to the wolf. Rufus laughed as he too was given Gil from the Turk's second-in-command and Rude was given some as well.

"Hey, Yo! What's going on here?" Reno called walking over to the four against the wall.

Rufus smirked. "Well, you see Reno we all decided to start a little betting poll. Shadow, Rude, and I bet that Silvia would beat you while Tseng bet that you would beat her. I am just collecting my winnings."

Reno frowned at his partner. "And here I thought were supposed to be partners, Yo!"

"That doesn't mean I can bet she can beat you." Rude answered with a straight face. Silvia laughed at the man. She just couldn't help it when the bald Turk said something like that with a straight face.

Tseng, Reno, and Rude stared at her in shock. They hadn't heard the girl laugh since she had joined them over a week ago. True Reno and Rude had heard her somewhat subdued laughter on their way to the Slums, but this was the first time she had laughter out loud.

"I never knew you could laugh like the, Yo." Reno pointed out.

Silvia's laughter finally died down and she smiled bitterly at the Turk. She didn't elaborate further on the subject much to Reno's disappointment. He had hoped to get her to spill a little about herself.

Tseng coughed into his had to grab everyone's attention. Once everyone turned to him Tseng began,"Silvia, I have noticed you hardly ever use that weapon on your side. Why is that?"

"You mean Thantos?" She asked. Tseng nodded. Silvia thought for a few seconds before answering. "Thantos is a very strange weapon. I got in DG and was trained how to use it. It is a weapon specially designed for my use." Pulling out the four black poles Silvia began to demonstrate its uses. "This first pole with the curved blade folded along its length is the main part to it. I can either use it by its self for close combat situations or I can connect these other poles to it to extend its reach. Altogether it reaches just a few inches taller than my five foot five."

Expertly, the Ex-Turk connected the poles together faster than the normal human eye could follow. In her had she held a pole that was just shy of six feet in length. With a flick of her wrist the blade snapped into position. The blade was a total of a foot and a half long. Spinning the blade along the length of her arm Silvia demonstrated a few advanced moves with the bladed weapon. She stepped gracefully across the floor twirling and slashing around her in a series of fast, powerful spins. Finally, she brought the weapon to rest behind her, the weapon diagonally across her back holding it in a ready stance.

"Whoa, Yo! That's a scythe!" Reno remarked completely surprised at the young woman's weapon. He had never seen anyone wield a weapon like that before. Especially a scythe.

"I see." Was all Tseng said to the development?

Rufus shook his head. "Alright everyone. The SOLDIER's will soon be back on duty and will soon be coming here to train. I believe we should go over the rest of our schedule for today in my office."

Rufus began to make his way to the door to the training room without waiting for an answer. The others followed silently behind him while Silvia dismantled her scythe and resheathed it on her side.

XxXxXxXxX

Cat-like green-blue eyes watched the group leave the training room. The girl definitely knew how to use not only daggers but that scythe she used as well. Sephiroth wasn't afraid to admit that he was quite impressed a girl her age could wield such a weapon. It would seem his earlier suspicions that the girl, Silvia, had had mako injections. But where exactly did she get them? Only SOLDIER's were given injections. It would appear he had another question to add to the growing pile that was piling up around the mysterious girl. But, he did get one answer out of this experience: he knew now that Silvia Lark worked for the Turks.

Without saying anything to his two friends and fellow 1st's, he swept out of the room. Genesis smirked but picked up his beloved book and followed with Angeal right behind them.

Sephiroth had much on his mind. The familiar tread of his friend's boots followed behind him as he headed to his office. A girl with such skill with a bladed weapon would make an excellent edition to SOLIDER even of she was a girl. The General never was one to judge someone on their gender. As long as they had the skills, they were welcome in SOLDIER. Silvia was no exception. He would find out why the girl was training as a Turk and not a SOLDIER.

If Sephiroth had noticed that Genesis Rhapsodos' face had a thoughtful cast to it, he would have realized his friend was just as intrigued as he was. Genesis had watched the girl fight. He was impressed at the gracefulness of her moves and the way she fought. It was almost as if the girl were dancing. He was quite intrigued with the girl as well.

Maybe, while Sephiroth conducted his own investigation, Genesis would head his own. He knew Sephiroth wouldn't hack into anything Shinra related. He would do everything by the book. The red commander, however, decided to do what he knew Sephiroth wouldn't.

XxXxXxXxX

Of course Silvia had to end up in the one place she had been dreading since arriving in the past. Again she found herself surrounded by white walls with medical supplies everywhere in the room. Silvia had dreaded her first visit she would make to Hollander.

The doors across the room slid open with a soft hiss. A portly man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sandals walked into the room. This man was definitely one of the strangest men she had ever seen. The sound of a growl drew her attention to her shadow. Silvia could just make out a pair of red eyes looking out of her shadow on the floor and staring hatefully at the man. It would seem she wasn't the only one who disliked scientists.

With a careful flick of her wrist, the Ex-Tsviet watched her purple coat drift to the floor and land on the floor, obscuring Shadow's eyes from view. Rufus had mentioned that she should keep Shadow hidden when around scientists and Silvia decided that that small amount of advice would not be ignored.

"Ah. Silviana." Hollander smiled in the girl's direction. Silvia rolled her eyes slightly upon hearing her full name spoken by the man. "So, you have come for you first mako injection here in Shinra."

"Yeah. I don't think I have ever met you before though?" Silvia answered, feigning ignorance. She knew full well who the man was, but he and the others didn't know that. It was better to keep up her act.

"Oh, right. Well, I am Hollander. You are no the only patient I am taking care of, however." Hollander introduced himself.

'Not the only patient? What did he mean?'

Her blue-gray eyes swam with confusion. She cursed herself for not paying attention more when she had first gone through this in her past. "Who is your other patient?"

Hollander chuckled slightly. "I am also keeping an eye on two others. They are SOLDIER 1st, Genesis and Angeal."

"I see."

Hollander reached over a picked up a needle from a tray on a counter across from the bed Silvia was sitting on. The tube was filled with a strange, glowing substance. It was something Silvia knew well. After all, it had been something of a torture device to the Tsviets every day.

The scientist told her to hold out her arm so he could administer the mako. Silvia did so without complaint, though she did flinch as the needle pierced her skin. Mako injections were unneeded after Shinra had fallen. The Ex-Tsviet had found out that she didn't need mako injections every single day. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she hypothesized it had something to do with the connection herself and Shadow had.

Once done, he placed the needle onto the tray and smiled kindly at her. "There you go. You're all finished. I suggest you get back to your apartment before the mako kicks in."

Silvia blinked in confusion at the man. Was he actually being nice to her? Or was it only because she looked seventeen? What ever it was, it confused Silvia. Scientist, that she had been around in the past never acted like that.

With a word of acknowledgement, Silvia retrieved her coat from the floor, slung it over her shoulders and made her way out of the lab. Shadow emerged as soon as the doors closed behind her. Together the duo started the trek to the elevators. However, as she rounded the corner, her eyes widen in surprise. Leaning casually on one side of the elevators was Reno and Rude standing calmly next to him. Reno grinned when he saw her and Shadow.

"Thought you would like some company on your way back to your apartment." He answered her unasked question.

Shaking her head, she continued walking toward them until she drew even with them. Glancing from one to the other, she tried to sense some type of ulterior motive, but she didn't see any.

"You didn't have to, you know."

If possible, Reno's grin grew even bigger. "Helping out a friend is what a friend does."

Glancing over to Rude, she saw him nod slightly in confirmation. A soft grin broke out before she could real think about.

"Friends, huh? Having a few friends is really nice."

* * *

><p>AN: I know the primary weapon Silvia uses isn't one would imagine for A Deepground Tsviet. However, in the game Dirge of Cerberus, each Tsviet has their own unique weapon. Even the swords Weiss uses are unique because they aren't your typical sword. So I decided to stick with that idea and gave Silvia a unique weapon of her own that I imagined someone wouldn't think of. I hope you like the idea! Please Red and Review everyone and let me know what you think!

Also, The newest chapter of my side story that follows this main fic, Normal Days Within Shinra (the Untold Stories) will be out soon! Be on the look out for it!


	9. Chapter 8: The Lost One

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this update. The holidays were so hectic. But it did give me time to work on new chapters of this Fanfiction. This chapter is just a little mission Silvia takes on. Not much happens, but I wanted to introduce something everyone is famliar with and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Lost One<p>

Four days had passed since Silvia's dual with Reno. Three had flown by since disastrous and short lived mission Silvia had been assigned with Reno. She rolled her eyes at the memory. However, what was really on her mind had nothing to do with her eventual payback on the red-haired Turk. Instead, the dark haired teen was thinking of what lay before her.

She knew she wanted to save those of Deepground. They were the only thing resembling a family she had. The Tsviets were like brothers and sisters to her and she wanted to not only help her fellow Tsviets but the others associated with Deepground as well. The problem was how Silvia was going to carry out such a mission. It was practically impossible. Not only was it heavily guarded by the President on the top floor but, also, the SOLDIER's would be sent after her. Taking on SOLDIER in this time where it was at its strongest was a very bad idea.

"Silvia, Shadow, today I would like you to act as Rufus's guards. Rufus is going to be giving a small speech to those living above the plate. Not only will civilians be participating, but the SOLDIER cadets and a few Soldier seconds and firsts will be attending as well. I would like you two to guard the Vice President, but stick to the shadows. Cissnei will stay on the stage with the Vice President." Tseng explained to the two standing in front of his desk, inturrupting Silvia's train of thought.

Silvia shook her head and ground herself to the present. There would be time to think about her plans later. "That won't be a problem. When is the speech supposed to be held?"

"Later this afternoon." The Turk answered.

The Ex-Tsviet and Shadow Beast blinked in surprise. Later this afternoon wasn't a whole lot of time to get everything set up for his speech.

"Also, Rufus said he would like to talk to the two of you before you head out." Tseng added. Without looking up to see if his newest Turk had heard.

Taking her leave, Silvia made her way out of Tseng's office and down the hall. Shadow followed by her side. They had just arrived at the elevator when Silvia heard a voice call out to her.

"Silvia, wait up!" Turning around Silvia looked down the hallway to see a dark red haired woman running toward them. Her dark red hair came just past her shoulders and cascaded down her back in waves. The Ex-Tsviet had only met her once before when she had been introduced to the other Turk's. However, the others hadn't known what to do about Shadow's presence. Silvia was surprised Cissnei actually came up to Shadow and scratched him behind his ears.

"So, we are working together today?" Silvia asked when Cissnei stopped in front of her.

Cissnei smiled. "Yeah. I just hope no one tries anything with us around. Did you know Rod is going to be there too?"

The dark brown haired teen rolled her eyes. Among the Turks, Silvia had only gotten along with Tseng, Reno, Rude and Cissnei. She was still a little uncertain about Veld though. The man was just as hard to read as Tseng at times. Rod was the worst out of the Turks. Rod had made it clear, when they had first met; he did not like Silvia and did not trust Shadow not to attack innocent people.

"As long as he stays away from me, I have no problem with the guy." Silvia muttered. All three entered the elevator and made their way toward the Vice Presidents office.

Cissnei and Silvia talked as they made their way up to the V.P's floor. Cissnei laughed when Silvia told her about the mission Tseng had assigned herself and Reno. It was a little relaxing to Silvia to talk to another girl around her own age. Shelk was only nine years old and the newest member to Deepground when Silvia had left. Rosso wasn't much for conversation unless you wanted to talk about different ways to kill someone or sparing. It was a breath of fresh air to the former Tsviet to talk to someone like Cissnei.

The group arrived at Rufus's office a few minutes later. Rod stood waiting for them. Silvia, Cissnei and Shadow entered and walked over to stand next to Rod. Silvia couldn't help but notice the dark look Rod gave her. The Ex-Tsviet decided to ignore the Turk. She had no idea why he always gave her dark looks, but she chose to ignore the man. Instead she waited for Rufus to tell them why he had called al of them to his office.

Rufus cleared his throat. "You all know you are to be my security detail for today's event. Rod, I want you to make sure those attending have the right credentials. Cissnei will be in charge of my security up on the stage and will stay by me during the speech. As for you Silvia and Shadow, I want you to guard me from the shadows. Do not let your presence be detected by anyone, not even the SOLDIER 1st's who will be attending."

"If I may be so bold, sir? Why do you want her and that…wolf to be your guards? How do we know we can trust them with your safety?" Rod all but spat out his obvious mistrust.

Silvia knew the Turk was only stating what was on his mind. After all, they had no idea who she was or where she came from. Also, with her obvious disregard for the dress requirements, many of the Turk's didn't know what to make of her. She couldn't really blame the man for his distrust. However, she was very surprised when Cissnei spoke up for her before Rufus could say anything.

"Silvia is an excellent Turk! Tseng evaluated her himself. Plus, the Vice President has spoken up for her qualifications. Are you seriously saying you doubt both the Vice President and Tseng's opinion?" The dark red haired Turk asked, rounding on Rod.

Shadow smirked softly seeing the discomfort in the young mans face. Rufus just watched Rod's eyes flicker from Silvia and Shadow then to Rufus. The wolf was impressed the young man had actually spoken up about his doubts.

Silvia glanced down at her friend and just shook her head at her friend. She could tell Shadow found the whole confrontation amusing.

"If that is all, you should all report to your assigned destinations." Rufus told the group in front of him with a bored expression.

As one, the group made their way out of his office and started the elevator ride down to the first floor. If anyone noticed the group's unusual silence, no one said anything. Even other Shinra employees, who entered the elevator momentarily, said nothing to them. Finally, tired of the silence and wishing to show Rod she was not intimidated, Silvia decided to break the silence in a way Reno had taught her over the years.

"Is your name Rod supposed to compensate for something?" She asked innocently.

Rod turned to look at her, a shocked expression on his face. Cissnei and Shadow burst into laughter. If she had had a camera to take a picture of his face, it would have been perfect. Rod tried to come up with a response to her question, but his mouth just kept gaping open like a fish. The Ex-Tsviet grinned broadly and turned her attention to the elevator doors.

XxXxXxXxX

The speech went quite well. Only one person spoke up and shouted "down with Shinra!" Rod acted quickly and pulled the man from the crowd. Silvia had to admit, Rod was a very good Turk. No one realized he had dragged the man out of the crowd until after the speech was over. Silvia was surprised, however when Sephiroth and Angeal showed up for the speech. She had known a couple of the SOLDIER 1st's would show up for the speech, but she had no idea Sephiroth would attend.

Silvia stood in the shadows the whole time watching the proceedings. Nothing happened during the speech itself, afterwards was a totally different story.

Rufus left the stage with Cissnei covering his exit. The cadets left as soon as he was safely inside the building with Rod standing guard outside, waiting for the crowd to disperse. It happened just as the crowd began their walk home. If Silvia had followed Rufus into the building, she would have missed the incident all together.

A young man and a woman had stopped just in front of her shadowed hiding place. Both looked upset about something. It wasn't until she over heard part of their conversation that she realized what had happened. Their daughter had been standing next to them during the speech, but, as they went to leave they noticed their daughter was no where to be seen. Silvia knew this was a job for someone else, but with the traffic and the people traveling to their homes, it would be hard to start a search. By the time anyone started the search, it would be too late.

With a sigh, Silvia stepped out of her hiding place and walked up to the couple. Shadow followed close behind her.

"Excuse me, but, is something wrong?" Silvia asked looking at the sobbing mother and her husband who was trying to comfort her.

The woman sobbed even louder. The man turned to her but eyed the young girl with suspicion. "Who are you? You are just a girl. How can you help us find our missing daughter?"

The Ex-Tsviet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She forgot how annoying it was to be talked to like a child. "I can help, believe me." Her eyes brighten when an idea came to her. "I am actually a Turk. I know I don't look like much, but I am off duty. If I can help in any way, I would love to do what I can."

"A Turk?" The man eyed her in confusion. But, he seemed to be busy dealing with his distraught wife to actually question her further. "Alright. Our daughter, Elisa, came to the speech with us. She wanted to see the SOLDIER's. So, we brought her." The woman in his arms wailed loudly. Silvia had to fight the urge to flinch. Mako sure had its down sides. "But, as we were getting ready to leave I realized our daughter was no where in sight. She had been holding my hand about five minutes before the speech ended. She said her shoe was untied, so I let go of her hand so she could tie it." Here the man looked down at the ground in shame.

Silvia sighed. This definitely wasn't her cup of tea. She had little to no experience about dealing with children. Shelk had been the closest thing to a child she had come across. Instead of thanking Reno and Rude for the things they taught her, she decided she would curse them to the edge of the earth for the conscious she seemed to have formed.

"I will look for your daughter, if you like. This crowd will make it hard to get help fast enough. But, wait one second please." Silvia informed them. Walking a few feet away, Silvia pulled out her PHS and pretended to talk into it. "

"Think you can help out Shadow?" She asked softly.

Shadow tilted his head down ever so slightly. "Yes. Though I will need a personal effect of the girls to get an exact scent. Too many scents will be lingering around here."

The Ex-Tsviet nodded and closed the PHS. Moving back over the parents she stated she would need a personal effect to help track the girl. "You see my partner here is a professional tracking dog." She told them as a way of explanation. This seemed to satisfy the parents. The mother tore herself away from her husband and handed Silvia a yellow haired doll in a red dress. With a wave good-bye, Silvia and Shadow walked away from the distraught parents after getting their PHS number, promising to call them when she had found something.

Once they were a significant distance away, Silvia crouched down and held the doll out for Shadow. He took a couple of long sniffs before turning away. His eyes were now a pale gold color.

"To think I have been degraded to the simple level of a tracking dog." Shadow huffed. "You could have told them I was a genetically engineered wolf or something."

Silvia smiled mischievously at her friend. "If I had done that, then I wouldn't be able to use your 'tracking dog status' to black mail you sometime."

Shadow huffed again. "What am I going to use on use as Black mail to get you back?"

The dark haired teen just laughed.

XxXxXxXxX

"Got any leads, my friend?" Silvia asked the wolf going from one side of an alley to another.

The sent had led the duo to the train station and down to the Slums. It was a scenario Silvia had hoped to avoid. In the slums there were hundreds of buildings to hide in. Not to mention all the citizens who actually lived in the Slums. Silvia shook her head in annoyance. She just had to be nicer to people. Stupid Reno and Rude….

Shadow continued you sniff the air. "I think the girl's scent leads into this ally. But I smell about five other individuals that mingle with the girls. I suggest we proceed with a caution."

Without saying a word, she motioned her partner to lead the way. A pair of daggers sprang into her hands as Shadow started to make his way into the ally with Silvia following.

The alley itself was dark, letting only a small amount of light leak into the alley. Trash and other debris littered way. The Ex-Tsviet knew the debris and trash was left to lie where it landed so whoever took the girl would know someone was coming their way. Silvia knew now that the little girl had been kidnapped just because of the multiple scents Shadow had found.

Both girl and wolf moved stealthily down the alley way. It was easy to avoid the trash with the Ex-Deepground member's skills. Stealth came natural to them.

It didn't take them long to find a rust pitted door. Listening carefully through the steal, Silvia could hear voices on the other side and came from just beyond the door. Silvia knew that as soon as they opened the door they would be attacked before they could fully enter. Looking around she noticed a window on the second story. The window panes were broken but it was their only other entry point.

Using the other building across from their target, Silvia jumped from one wall to the next with her feet until she could grab the window sill, using her daggers to get a better grab on the crumbling sill. Carefully pulling herself onto the sill, she crouched on the sill and looked down to her partner. Shadow watched from the ground. Both girl and wolf shared a look before Shadow faded into the shadows in the alley. Turning around, she carefully squeezed through the shattered hole and into the room above.

The room seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time. Pieces of the ceiling lay about the room and an old bed lay in pieces about the room. Silvia guessed the rest of the building wouldn't look much better.

As carefully as possible the young woman made her way across the room, while trying to avoid making as little noise as possible so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. Once across the room, she peered around the doorframe to look into the hallway.

The hallway was completely empty but Silvia could hear what the people downstairs were saying a lot better now. At the end of the hallway, a hole had been cut out of the floor and a ladder lead down to the floor below. Silvia cautiously made her way over to the ladder and bent down to peer through the hole.

Five people stood in the room below. Two men stood next to the door, each had riffles slung over their shoulder. The other four were spread out through the room below. Except by a young woman leaning against the wall opposite the door was a young girl with yellow pigtails. There was no mistaking the fact the young girl was the one Silvia had set out to find and Shadow had followed her scent to this location. The only question was: What would these people want with a child?

"Why are we waiting here for? Those idiots probably already told someone about the missing girl!" One of the men by the door scowled angrily.

The woman next to the child seemed to not be fazed by the man's outburst. "Because her father hasn't answered our demands yet."

Blue-gray eyes narrowed marginally. 'What demands? The man and his wife had said nothing about any demands. Could these kidnappers maybe got a hold of the couple and demanded something from them?' Silvia thought to herself.

"You know as well as I do that they won't do what we want. But, if we use the little girl, we could demand a ransom. And that is exactly what we are waiting for an answer about. He better shut down the reactor or else." The other man beside the door added.

The Ex-Tsviet had a bad feeling about this. If these people wanted a reactor to be shut down, the little girl would be put into danger. But, who exactly were these people. Silvia had never seen these people before. They were dressed in rag-tag clothes. Some wore weapons openly while others had to have concealed weapons by the looks of how they tried to cover certain parts of their backs and arms. If all these people were armed it would be hard to rescue the little girl without getting into a fight with these people. Elisa may just get pulled into the fight.

"Shadow," Silvia whispered as quietly as she could. "I think now would be good time to begin."

Suddenly, the sound of screeching and howling echoed from the direction of the alley. The people in the room below froze. As one, they turned toward the door leading into the alley. The sound tapered off only to begin again. After a few moments the woman guarding the girl motioned for a few men to follow her outside. The woman took the two by the door and another woman Silvia hadn't seen before. Together the group opened the door. The strange noise echoed loudly into the room making those who had stayed behind cringe. Silvia watched them go into the alley and close the door behind them. Only two more people in the room remained.

Silvia eased her lower body through the hole and looked around. The other two, a man with dirty blond hair and another man with unruly brown hair, stood against a wall not far from the hole Silvia was looking down through. Both men were staring at the door, their faces white with fear as they tried to figure out what could be outside.

"You think Elfe can handle…whatever the heck is making that noise?" The one with brown hair asked.

Before either could say another word Silvia dropped through the hole in the ceiling and landed lightly in a crouch. Without any delay, she sped across the floor with all the speed of a SOLDIER. Neither man knew what hit them. With a couple of well placed hits, both men fell to the ground unconscious.

Turning around, Silvia made her way over to the girl, Elisa. However, she knew taking slow, deliberate steps would keep the child from freaking out. Elisa, was now sobbing in fright, and huddled in a ball against the wall. Silvia carefully crouched down next to the little girl.

"Elisa, my name is Silvia. Your parents asked me to come help you. Are you okay?" Silvia asked softly. Tseng had taught her that it was best to speak to a child softly if they were terrified. He had tried to teach it to her, but Silvia wasn't very good with children. She never had been.

Elisa sniffed and peered up at her. "Mommy and Daddy?"

Silvia nodded. "Yes. And I believe we should leave now before my friend can't keep their attention." The Ex-Tsviet held out a hand to the little girl. Elisa sniffed a few times, but reached up to grab the Silvia's hand. Both made their way quickly back up to the second floor. Silvia was anxious to get out of the building. She could no longer hear Shadow's screeching outside. Carefully, the Ex-Tsviet picked up the little girl and exited out a window on the opposite side of the building than the way she had entered.

As soon as they exited the building and onto the roof of the neighboring shop, Shadow joined them. All three made their way across the rooftops and made their way toward the train station as quickly as possible.

XxXxXxXxX

The trip back to the Shinra building and the girl's parents went well. They almost ran into a couple of the people from earlier, but Silvia and Shadow were able to get passed them without incident. She let out a sigh of relief when they exited the train station above the plate.

"Miss? Those people said they were AVALANCHE. What is that?" Elisa asked as they made their way back to the location where the speech had been held and where Elisa's parents waited.

Silvia looked at her in puzzlement. "I do not know. But, I think I remember what that is, but I can't put my finger on it."

The little girl was silent. As soon as they arrived at their destination, the girl's parents ran to them, tears of joy ran down their faces. Silvia watched as the parents hugged their child to them.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Miss!" The husband cried as he began to lead his family home.

Silvia and Shadow watched them walk away. But, just before they got to far away the little girl turned around and waved happily to the girl and wolf. "Thank you Silvia! Thank you wolf-wolf!"

The Ex-Tsviet laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm and Shadow's glare at the name 'wolf-wolf'. But she couldn't stop thinking about the strange ransom demands. Why would the group want one of the reactors shut down? What was AVALANCHE? Silvia blinked a couple of times as she finally realized where she had heard the name 'AVALANCHE' before. AVALANCHE was the name for the terrorist group that was trying to expunge Shinra's use of mako as an energy source. She had heard of the name dozens of times. It would seem that if she was in the past then AVALANCHE would be on the rise again.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a plan for a few chapters for this fanfiction. Sadly, my idea needs a little help. So, if anyone was interested, I need some ideas for some Pranks that Zack and his 'accomplices' can pull on certain members of the science and Shinra staff. If anyone had any ideas, please shoot me PM or just add it in your review. Accomplices, the victim and the prank itself would be very helpful. Please also, Read, Review and Favorite everyone!


	10. Chapter 9: Silent Stalker

AN: I am so sorry for the late update of this story. My computer decided to try and die on me for awhile. I finally managed to fix it though, which makes me so happy! You have no idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Beyond the Sands of Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

* * *

><p>Beyond The Sands of Time<p>

Chapter 9: Silent Stalker

Genesis was not one to stalk someone. After all, he was usually swamped by his own fan club and they tended to stalk Genesis and his fellow 1st's. But, he was tired of Sephiroth's slow investigation. He knew Sephiroth wouldn't get any answers about the girl if he conducted his investigation by the book. So, Genesis Rhapsodos decided to take things into his own hands.

He waited patiently by the entrance of the Shinra building. Well, as patiently as he was able. He knew that that his target lived in outside the building. Where she lived, he did not know. But, he would find out why the girl was a Turk.

Angeal had told him, when he had explained his plan to his childhood friend, that he was going a little too far. Genesis snorted. He would figure out why the girl seemed to have been exposed to mako.

His thought came to a stop when she entered through the doors and started to make her way toward the elevator. A jet black wolf trotted at her side. Apparently the wolf went wherever the girl went.

Genesis stayed in his shadowed hiding place and watched the two enter the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Genesis sped to the stairs and used his SOLDIER speed to keep up with the elevator as it ascended up the floors. He watched as the elevator stopped on the Turk floor.

The red commander decided to wait in the stair well for her. He listened intently to her soft almost quiet tread of her boots. He could easily hear her enter the Turk's office.

The girl stayed in the office for a long time. Well, long enough for Genesis's impatience. With a scowl, he pulled out a copy of LOVELESS from the inner pocket of his duster and began to read.

About a half hour later, the girl exited the Turk's office. She carried a piece of paper in her hands. A small smile curved the corners of her lips.

"Finally, Shadow! I thought we would never get a mission!" The girl, Silvia, said. Genesis moved quickly down the stairs to stay out of her line of sight.

"It is only to take care of some monsters located near a reactor in one of the sectors in the city." Genesis heard a rough voice answer the girl. Genesis wondered who had answered Silvia. There was no one around at the moment. His enhanced hearing could pick up movement from other areas of the Turk floor but none that were close to her. So, who had spoken to Silvia? It was another mystery to add to the ones already piled up about the girl.

Silvia made here way to elevator and down to the first floor. Genesis followed down the stairwell once again.

But just as Silvia exited the elevator and started to make her way toward the exit the sound of running footsteps echoed around the room and a happy, "Silvia!" was shouted. Silvia had just enough time to dodge to the side as an over-excited Zack flew at her. However, Angeal's puppy tried to stop too quick and face planted into the floor a few feet in front of Silvia.

Silvia covered her mouth to stop a laugh from emerging. Genesis watched as "the puppy" picked himself up off the floor and slowly turned to face the girl and her wolf. The wolf, Genesis noted, took one look at Zack's face and quickly left Silvia's side and raced outside. Shadow sat outside the doors watching the two still inside the building. When she saw Zack's face, Genesis swore the girl did a double take before slowly backing away and attempting to edge around him. It would appear Zack was using his infamous 'puppy eyes' and Silvia had no idea what to do when faced with it. But, as soon as Silvia backed slowly near the doors, Zack smiled and proceeded to get up off the floor and run toward her again.

"Silvia! I want to be your friend!" Zack proclaimed chasing Silvia who ran outside with Shadow following after her. The whole scene was very amusing to Genesis. He chuckled and made his way across the floor and outside the building.

About fifty feet from the entrance, Silvia stood on one side of the path with Shadow while Zack stood on the other side, facing her. Using his SOLDIER speed, Genesis hid behind a building close to their position.

Silvia looked a little exasperated. "Zack, I told you. There is NO Zack Fan Club."

"But, but, but Tseng said you made one." Zack exclaimed.

"I didn't make a fan club! Why does everyone keep bring it up!" The girl shouted. The wolf, next to her, start to shake slightly. Genesis would swear later when he looked back at this conversation, that he could hear a purring growl coming from the wolf and it sounded suspiciously like a laugh or chuckle.

Zack grinned happily. "Anyway, I want to be your friend!"

"…Why?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Because, I want to. You seem like a nice person!"

Silvia eyed Zack wearily. "Okay…Well, I have to go on a mission now, Zack."

Genesis shook his head at the conversation he was listening to. Trust the puppy to just come out and try to be her friend. Zack the puppy was always trying to make friends. Where Genesis flourished in the higher society crowds, the young Zack flourished around ever person.

"I'll come with you!" Zack announced happily.

Silvia just sighed at the young SOLDIER and started to walk off again with Shadow keeping pace beside her. Zack followed behind her, with an obvious hop to his step. Genesis flitted from behind anything he could find to keep his presence hidden. He wasn't sure how good Silvia was able to detect others if she had Mako enhancements and Zack was already a SOLDIER 3rd. He didn't want to be caught spying on the girl.

XxXxXxXxX

Silvia, Shadow and their tag along Zack made their way to the reactor in sector 4. But something kept nagging at Silvia. She kept getting a feeling someone was watching her, but she couldn't figure out by what or who. The sensation hadn't even shown itself until she had entered the building. Now, it followed her everywhere. Well, that wasn't completely true. She hadn't felt it in the Turk office.

"Is something on your mind, child?" Shadow asked quietly beside her.

She was thankful her friend had decided to hide the fact he could speak from those they nothing about. Silvia knew Zack was a good guy. He oozed kindness. But Silvia herself did not know him all that well.

Silvia eyed her friend walking by her side. "I just get the feeling we are being watched."

Shadow huffed but didn't try and argue the fact. From years of experience, she knew he had felt the strange sensation as well.

XxXxXxXxX

Genesis eyed the group as they moved through sector 4 and headed toward the reactor. It wasn't long before he noticed that the group was being tailed by monsters. Silvia, Zack and Shadow seemed to have realized it as well. He watched from his hiding place on a roof of a near by building as the trio moved into a tight circle, facing out at the monsters that slithered toward them.

The puppy was the first to attack. Zack jumped forward, pulling his sword from his back and attacked two of the monsters. Silvia and Shadow both jumped into the fray not even a second later. The red haired 1st noticed something silver appear in the girl's hands before both were thrown in front of her. Both daggers hit their marks killing two of the monsters. Two more daggers appeared in her hands in seconds when she reached into her coat and behind her back, emerging with two more.

The wolf, Genesis noticed watched both Silvia and Zack's backs as they fought. If a monster tried to come up behind either of the two a flash of black was the only thing he saw before the wolf attacked the monster. Genesis also noticed the efficiency the girl and wolf used when killing the monsters. Both moved to take any openings the monsters unknowingly left for them. Their kills were also always aimed at vital points to cause as much harm as they could with one strike.

The trio fought their way through the sector, destroying any monsters they found. Genesis noticed the monsters were just low level monsters. Most were taken out with one or two blows.

It took about two hours for them to clear out the area. All three checked every building and warehouse to make sure all the monsters were dealt with. Once done, Silvia, Shadow and Zack sat on a bench near by.

"Wow, Silvia! You were awesome!" Zack grinned.

Silvia laughed softly at that. "Thank you Zack. You didn't do that bad yourself. I guess that is a SOLDIER for you."

Genesis watched the young woman pull her legs up on the bench and sit with her legs crossed over one another. He saw the amusement on her face when Zack stood up and proudly puffed out his chest.

"My dream is to be a hero!" He exclaimed, using a clenched fist to hit himself in the chest.

Jumping off the roof he was on, Genesis moved closer to the trio to hear better. He could tell, by her expression that she was thinking about something. Her faithful wolf jumped on to the bench next to her. Running a hand through his thick, black fur he saw Silvia open her mouth to speak.

XxXxXxXxX

Silvia thought carefully about what she wanted to tell Zack. The young SOLDIER 3rd wanted to be a hero. It surprised her when he proudly stated his one true wish. She knew what wishes meant to someone. She had one of her one, and it was one she was determined to make reality.

"Zack? May I ask a question?" When Zack just turned and nodded happily, Silvia asked." What makes someone a hero Zack?"

The black, spiky haired, teen just looked at her in puzzlement. He opened his mouth a few times but quickly closed it again. She could tell Zack didn't know what to say. Silvia grinned and stood. She stretched a bit before starting to walk back to the Shinra building. Shadow quietly slinked of the bench and followed. Zack, too lost in his thoughts didn't realize she had started to head back till he turned around to ask her something only to face an empty bench. With a yelp, 'the puppy' turned and started to run after the girl and her wolf.

XxXxXxXxX

Genesis followed the trio from the shadows. It was now five in the afternoon as the group made their way back to the Shinra building. He watched as Zack parted company with Silvia and Shadow exclaiming she would see him soon. It made Genesis feel so sorry for the girl. Not only had she gotten Zack as a friend, but he was now promising to come and find her in the near future. Angeal was about the only person Genesis knew of that could stand the over excited boy.

Silvia and Shadow continued on their way back to the Turk floor. Genesis stealthily followed via the staircase once again. It was around six when she exited the Turk office. Without delay, Silvia made her way up to the sixty-fifth floor. The red commander knew this floor was dedicated to the Urban Development department.

She walked down the hallways as though she walked the hallways often. He followed, wanting to know what she was doing on this floor. Genesis made sure to keep quite a distance between him and her.

He was surprised to learn the girl knew Reeve. The man opened the door when she knocked and welcomed her warmly. Reeve was usually a solitary man, and hardly let anyone come close to him. But the girl talked with Reeve like an old friend. They talked for a time before she handed over a file she was carrying to him.

The director of Urban Development accepted the package before saying good night to her.

Again, Silvia made her way to the bottom floor. He waited in the stairwell when he saw a feral grin spread across the girl's face. Not a soul was in sight except the receptionist that always guarded the entrance of the building. Genesis watched as the girl made her way across the floor quietly but quickly. Shadow followed as well all but slithering behind. The receptionist didn't even hear or take notice of Silvia's presence.

Curious, Genesis watched as the girl and wolf darted behind the receptionist and into a room situated behind her. Few moments latter a soft glow emanated from the open doorway.

Genesis watched, peering around the corner. The receptionist noticed the light reflected from the windows and turned around. Her brows furrowed in confusion. A few seconds later, the receptionists got up from her chair and made her way toward the room. She peered in cautiously before entering the room. A few seconds later, Silvia and Shadow exited the room and quietly closed the door. Genesis watched as she calmly typed in a code in to the door lock and a soft metallic 'clink' was heard by his enhanced hearing.

He heard two distinct sounds of laughter as the blue-gray eyed girl and her wolf walked out of the building. It wasn't until he turned to return to the SOLDIER that he realized what he had heard. He froze after exiting the elevator and stood, frozen, in the middle of the SOLDIER floor. He had heard two distinct voices laughing. One he knew to be Silvia, but the other was a male and rough. Where had the second laughter come from?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Silvia knew someone had been following her through out the day. But she could never catch them in the act. The strange feeling of someone watching her, howver, had completely disappeared.

"Shadow, I kind of want to talk to Reno and Rude." She said aloud all of the sudden.

Shadow peered up at her. Their gazes locked and the Ex-Tsviet tried to communicate her reasons to talk to them.

"Alright, but be careful about what you tell them. They may be our friends now but that doesn't mean it won't change." He responded finally. Silvia nodded in understanding, pulled out her PHS and dialed a number.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shaking his head Genesis made his way to his room. Unlocking the door he entered but stopped dead when he noticed he wasn't the only one in his rooms. Angeal sat on his couch grinning like a mad man at the red clad man while Sephiroth sat in chair, a slight smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth,.

"What?" Genesis snapped irritably.

"Why were you stalking poor Silvia today, Genesis?" Angeal asked.

Genesis huffed in irritation. "I knew you guys wouldn't do anything but look up information about her in that damned database." He motioned dramatically at the computer sitting on his table Sephiroth had it perched on. "So, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Sephiroth raised an elegant eyebrow at his statement. "Oh. And what have you found out that we haven't?"

The red commander smirked. "I learned she takes on monster hunting missions."

Angeal looked at his friend in confusion. Genesis knew what his friend was thinking. Monster hunting mission were usually carried out by SOLDIER members. Turk's only involved themselves in missions that may endanger the Shinra Company. Whether it is by reputation or literally endangers the company, those things the Turk's always solved.

Genesis watched as his two friends turned over the information in their minds. He seated himself elegantly in one of the chairs opposite Angeal and positioned next to Sephiroth. It amused him to see their faces screwed up in thought. He had finally got one up on his friend's investigation of the mysterious Silvia Lark.

"That is interesting news." Sephiroth muttered to himself.

"Also, Zack tagged along on her little mission. And the scene I saw in the entrance floor both this morning and just a few minutes ago was very amusing to say the least." He added.

Genesis proceeded to tell his friends everything he had witnessed today. He could tell Angeal was amused when Silvia caused his student to fall on his face. Genesis told them about the monsters in sector 4, Silvia's conversation with Reeve and the prank she pulled on the receptionist. Both his friends listened intently as he spoke. Genesis had to admit, it was a quite an interesting day he had spying on the girl. But he wouldn't admit that to Angeal or Sephiroth.

"Why would she pull such a prank on the receptionist?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis shrugged his shoulders in response. From the corner the couch across from him, Angeal started to laugh. Now it was Genesis's turn to stare at his friend in confusion.

"What are you laughing about?" Genesis demanded.

Angeal chuckled but gathered himself together enough to answer. "I think I have an idea as to why our new friend pulled that prank on the receptionist."

The day Angeal had dragged Silvia and Zack to speak to Rufus flashed through his mind. He didn't really think about the details he had seen when he had first apprehended the two. He had been quite angry at Zack at the time. But, now that he thought about it, and from what he remembered Tseng saying in Rufus's office that day, he could clearly remember a young receptionist waving an "I love Zack" poster.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! It is great to be back and able to post once again! However, I still need a little help. As I said in my last chapter, I need some ideas for some Pranks that Zack and his 'accomplices' can pull on certain members of the science and Shinra staff. If anyone had any ideas, please shoot me PM or just add it in your review. Accomplices, the victim and the prank itself would be very helpful. you don't need any huge details, maybe just the prank idea. I will also make sure that the idea for the prank, I will make sure to give all credit to you. Please also, Read, Review and Favorite everyone!<p> 


End file.
